Love Is Strange Thing
by Jessie Halliwel
Summary: This is my story of how Chris and Bianca first met. It's a story about love, hate, and a lot of betrayal between the young couple. Just updated chapter 19!
1. Finding Love On The Beach

Summary: This is basically my story of how Chris and Bianca met and their love until the tragic moment of Bianca's death. Enjoy.

Beach- Morning

Chris inhaled and exhaled rhythmically as he jogged down his favorite beach, leaving footprints in the warm sand. As his eyes scanned the sand, memories of his childhood flooded into his mind. He used to love coming there with his mother when he was a little boy. It had taken him a long time before he was able to come back to beach and face the truth that he'd never be able to come with his mother again. But, he was almost twenty now. His mother had been dead for years. It still hurt deep inside to think about her. But, that shouldn't stop him from going to the beach and get in some good exercise. Chris jogged there every morning, just needing to get away from his grandfather sometimes. His grandfather was great and all. But, Chris liked to get out and be by himself. He was always a loner. Even with his brother taking over the world, Chris tried as much as he could to get free time to ignore the fact that the world was literally going to hell because of Wyatt. It wasn't actually that easy to not feel guilty that your big brother was the ruler of all evil.

Chris stopped jogging when he swore he heard someone behind him. Ready for a demon that might have been sent by Wyatt, he whipped around. To his shock, all he found was a girl falling onto the sand as demon shimmered away; his job done. Chris gasped and ran over to the girl's side. When Chris got a good view of her, he inhaled a sharp breath when he saw there was a sword straight though the girl's stomach. Chris dropped to his knees beside her and placed a hand on her head to make her open her eyes. Her eyelids lifted and she stared up at him with the most beautiful pair of dark eyes that Chris had ever seen.

Chris: Hey. Can you hear me? What happened?

The girl sealed her eyes shut once more in pain before blinking them and working to calm her ragged breathing to talk.

Bianca: I don't know. I was just jogging and this guy attacked me.

Chris could hear it in her voice that it was getting hard for her to breathe as she lay there. He wished badly for the first time in a long time that he could heal. A pang of envy was sent Wyatt's way. The twice-blessed could heal with no problem.

Chris: What's your name?

Bianca: It's Bianca.

Chris: Mine's Chris.

Chris didn't miss that Bianca frowned when she heard his name. He ignored it for the moment and looked down at the sword impaled in her with a grimace.

Chris: You can't stay like this. I'm gonna have to take the sword out.

He saw the alarm pass over her face at the thought of having to move the sword. None the less, she nodded.

Bianca: You're right.

Bianca rolled over on her side and Chris immediately saw why. She must have been attacked from behind, because the handle was sticking out of her back. Blood soaked the sand into red clumps and drenched the back of her spandex shirt. With a feeling of remorse for having to do this, Chris grabbed the handle and pressed a gentle hand to Bianca's side.

Chris: Ready?

Bianca: No. But, what choice to I have? Have the sword pulled out or die.

Chris gave a sympathetic nod. Chris swallowed his nervousness before he, as quickly as he could, pulled the sword out of Bianca's body. Bianca's bloodcurdling screams made Chris cringe at her agony and it almost made him stop. But, he kept on pulling. Once he had it out of her, Chris threw the sword aside and held onto Bianca's shoulders as she tried to sit up.

Chris: We should get you to a doctor.

Bianca: No!

Chris was surprised by her sudden snap at him. Bianca caught the expression on his face and quickly covered her moment of panic.

Bianca: Doctors and I aren't a good mix.

Chris: But, you're hurt. You could bleed to death if I don't get you to a doctor.

Bianca: Did you not here me?

Bianca didn't want to be mean to Chris. But, there was no way in hell she was going to a doctor. She would just get back to her aunt and let the woman take care of her wound.

Bianca: I'm sorry. I don't mean to be cranky with you.

Chris: What do you want me to do exactly? If I can't take you to the doctor, you need to go somewhere and get some help.

Bianca: I...

Bianca stopped and scrunched her forehead as she slapped a hand to it as her vision spun.

Bianca: I don't feel so good.

Chris: I told you, you need a doctor.

Bianca tried to protest, but another wave of diziness washed over her. She squeezed a handful of sand in her other hand, cursing at her weakness.

Chris: Can you stand?

Bianca shook her head as she started seeing double of the stranger in front of her. The action only made her eyesight grow worse.

Chris: I have to get you somewhere.

Deciding that he was not leaving this decision to the girl laying there with her stomach bleeding out, Chris put one arm behind Bianca's back and one under her legs. With protests from Bianca, Chris picked her up and carried her in his arms. Bianca blinked feverishly as she fought to stay conscious and argue with Chris.

Chris: Just hang on. You'll be okay.

Bianca, despite the woman being a cold blood assassin, smiled at his the words he used to keep away her fear. Chris was being so kind to her, unlike most people in her life.

Bianca: I can't see much. Everything is going black.

Chris watched her closely as he ran down the beach towards the closest place he could find. He had to get help for Bianca fast if she had any chance in hell of not bleeding to death. He wouldn't let an innocent die. It was just who he was. He was a Halliwell.

Chris: You have to hang on.

Bianca moaned, gripping his shirt in a surprising strong grip as she gritted her teeth in a struggle to keep her eyes from closing as they grew heavier and heavier. She lost the battle. Her eyelids dropped and she lost sight of the face of the worried stranger who had helped her without a second thought. This man was an angel. She had an angel.

Bianca: I can't hold on.

With that last breath, Bianca passed out in Chris's arms and her fait was on a delicate line between life and death.


	2. A Talk Between Two Lovers

Victor's Home- Night

Bianca moaned as she slowly came to. Suddenly remembering what had happened between her and the demon she had run into earlier, Bianca's eyes snapped open with alertness and bloody rage. That fury faded once she saw a white ceiling instead of a blue sky. She looked around and noticed she wasn't at the beach anymore. Frowning, Bianca sat up. She gritted her teeth to stop from crying out as she felt an excruciating pain ripple though her stomach. Feeling her body, Bianca realized she was bandaged up from right under her breasts almost down to her hips. Over the bandages, she wore a large t-shirt; a man's t-shirt. The frown left her face when she realized her tank top and shorts must have gotten soaked in blood earlier. The question was, how did she get to wherever she was?

Bianca groaned slightly as she pushed aside the comforter covering her and slowly got out of the bed she was in. She walked over to the room's door and softly opened it, trying not to make any noise. She poked her head out and looked around the place for a moment before walking out of the room. She turned her head and narrowed her eyes. She could hear voices coming from down the hall. They were both males. She recognized the second to be the voice of her rescuer.

Victor: Is she awake yet?

Chris: No. She's still sleeping. I'm getting worried that she might be sick.

The other man chuckled.

Victor: You like her, don't you?

Chris: Grandpa! I just met her.

Victor: Then why did you bring her here instead of to a doctor?

Chris: I already told you. She didn't want me to take her to a doctor.

Victor: But, she is a beautiful young woman. Don't you think so?

There was silence and Bianca frowned at it. So, Chris didn't think she was pretty? That didn't sit very well with whom they were speaking of. Yet, Chris finally answered a few moments later.

Chris: Of course I think so. She's gorgeous. But, I still just met her. All I know about her is that her name is Bianca.

Bianca had been so interested in Chris's answer that she had failed to notice the vase on the table next to her arm. When it looked like Victor and Chris were coming her way, she backed up and her elbow knocked the vase over. If she hadn't been so darn distracted Bianca would have been able to throw out her arm in a flash and catch the vase in time before it hit the floor. Bianca's nerves shot to life and she winced as the vase shattered. Victor and Chris both jumped and walked faster towards the sound. Bianca gasped and hurried back to the room she had been sleeping in. After closing the door, Bianca put her back to it and took a deep breath. She didn't know what was the matter with her. She wasn't like this. She wasn't afraid or jumpy. She flinched again as a knock came to the door against her back and the vibrations from it traveled up her back. She was tempted to shimmer out. But, then Chris, who she guessed was at the door, would know she was not human. As much as that didn't matter to her, it did at the same time. Wait till she found out he wasn't any more human than her.

Bianca: Yes?

Chris smiled outside of the door, happy to know she was awake and sounding like herself.

Chris: Can I come in?

Bianca bit her bottom lip enough to draw blood. Should she let him in? She hardly knew him. He could be some rapist or serial killer, just looking for a pretty girl to kidnap. Bianca rolled her eyes at the stupid thought. Why would he have gone through all the trouble to save her if that were true?

She slowly turned around and put her hand on the door knob. When she opened the door a crack she couldn't help but feel less precautious once she saw Chris's face. He smiled down at her with the kindest look in his green eyes.

Chris: I'm surprised to see you up. I thought you might be in bed for awhile.

Bianca: I'm a fast healer.

Chris: So, can I come in?

Bianca realized she had opened the door completely. She had her small body blocking the small space she had the door open and there was no way Chris was getting by unless he rammed the door. Chris was a harmless human, she thought. Even if he caused her trouble, Bianca could kill him in the blink of an eye. Bianca stepped back and opened the door to let him pass. Chris entered the room and stared at her with an unnerving gaze.

Bianca: What?

Chris: That wound you have is all the way through you. I'm just surprised you're up already.

Bianca wished he would stop saying that. While she acted healed and fully recovered, she felt like she was barely standing on her feet and could pass out again any second.

Bianca: Did you bring me here?

Chris nodded and was quick to explain himself.

Chris: You didn't have a wallet. So, I didn't know where to find your home.

Bianca: You would bring a complete stranger into your home?

Chris: I'm an idiot. I admit it.

Bianca smirked at that. She knew he was probably just as intelligent as her. He just brought her there because she was good looking and on the verge of death earlier.

Bianca: Not many people would do that for me.

Chris: Not very many people would do that for anyone these days.

Bianca nodded. He wasn't like most men she had met. Men she knew liked to pretend nothing bad was happening in the world and have a party until the were killed while everything around them went to the dumps. Chris at least told the truth. Bianca liked a man to be honest with her. It made it easier to find out the truth from them.

Bianca: Thank you.

Chris: For what?

Bianca pressed her lips tight together. It wasn't that Chris didn't know what he had done. It was that he wanted her to say it out loud. Bianca wanted to knock him in the jaw for it.

Bianca: Thank you for saving me.

Chris: I didn't save you. I just brought you back here and bandaged up your wound.

Bianca: In my dictionary, I call that saving me.

Chris looked a bit uncomfortable about the idea of saving someone's life. Bianca found that to be another one of his assets. He didn't have a big head about himself.

Bianca: I guess I was lucky today.

Chris: I guess I was to.

The two of them stared at each other in awkward silence for what seemed just way too long. Disturbed by how Chris was able to draw her into a lack of speech, Bianca broke the silence.

Bianca: Once again, thank you. But, I really need to go.

She walked past Chris, ignoring his disheartened face, and out of the bedroom door. She listened to Chris steps quickly coming after her before she felt his grip closing on her arm. Until that point, Bianca hadn't thought Chris was anything to worry about and a measly human man. But, the instant he grabbed her arm and she felt his strength, her eyes grew dark and she snatched her arm away from him.

Bianca: Don't ever grab me.

Chris took a step back, witnessing the cold glare of her eyes and not wanting to start a fight. He hadn't meant to offend her.

Chris: I'm sorry. I was just going to ask, are you really going to leave in my shirt?

Bianca dropped her gaze and it only took a split-second to see she was still wearing the t-shirt she had woken up in. Now that Chris had said it was his, Bianca suddenly noticed it looked like a minidress on her and a large amount of her glossy tan legs were showing. If she bent over the wrong way she would show her ass to the male standing at her side.

Bianca: I'm loosing my touch. What in the world is wrong with me today?

Chris grinned, causing her eyes to darken again, and started walking in the opposite direction. Bianca frowned at the abrupt glint in his eye before she followed him. What was he up to and why did she feel as if it had to do with her?

Bianca: Where are you taking me?

Chris: More like, why are you following me?

Bianca narrowed her eyes at that and flexed her fingers as if she were ready to fling an energy ball at his back. She didn't like it when people made fun of her.

Bianca: Fine. Where are you going?

Chris walked into a room that Bianca had correctly guessed was his. He walked over to a trunk and opened the lid. He dug through the clothes inside before he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a pair of white jeans and silky burgundy shirt. Handing them to Bianca, he watched as the later raised her eyebrows at the clothing.

Bianca: You have women's' clothes in your room? How many girls have you exactly brought home before me?

Chris: They were my mother's.

Bianca: Were?

A glimpse of pain streaked across Chris's face. Most would have missed it. But, Bianca wasn't most.

Chris: Yes, 'were'. She died when I was fourteen.

Bianca didn't ask how. She'd lost her mother to and it pissed her off when people tried to figure out how. Was it any of their business? No. It hadn't been their parent.

Stepping back to signal that she would be leaving, Bianca raised her hand that held the clothes.

Bianca: Thank you, again. I'll get your address on the way out and send the clothes back to you.

Chris: You can keep them. I have tons more of my mom's stuff.

Bianca didn't feel right taking the clothing. On the other hand, she wanted to get the hell out of there and could care less if the clothes went in a dumpster afterwards. She seemed to be having a lot of double sided thoughts that day.

Bianca: I'll just get dress and be out of your way.

Chris: You can't leave right now. You're wounded.

Bianca: I can handle myself. I need to be getting home.

Chris: You can barely walk as it is.

Bianca: I can walk fine.

She knew that was a lie. She had tried her best not to drag her feet or limp in pain. But, in the end, she had looked like someone who had just walked out of a car accident.

Chris: Look, I can see you're just as stubborn as I am. But, I've learned if you're hurt as badly as you are then you need to sit your ass down for awhile.

Bianca eyes crinkled at the corners. She was a bit surprised of how he was talking to her. And that didn't mean she liked it.

Bianca: Why do you care so much?

Chris: I don't know. I just have soft spots in my heart for certain people. It kind of runs in my family.

On that note, Chris walked past her to leave the room so she could get dressed. As he neared her side, he leaned in to say one more thing.

Chris: I hope you take my advice and stay.

Bianca watched with slightly widened and admiring eyes as Chris walked out of the room to go find his grandfather. Why was he being so nice to her? Bianca just didn't understand it. Most people she had met wanted something from you or just wanted you dead. Chris was nothing like that. She barely knew him and he cared so much for her, as if they were friends or something. Bianca looked down at the clothes in her hands and sniffed the perfume that clung to them before she hugged them to her chest. Maybe she could stick around just for a little while longer.


	3. Caring For One Another

Two Months Later – Beach – Morning

Once again, Chris was jogging down the beach, keeping his breaths steady with the pace of his feet. Behind him, Bianca jogged as if the use of energy didn't faze her one bit. The truth was, she lagged behind to check out Chris's backside. She hadn't left Chris's house for two days after he had brought her there. Unfortunately, she had left on the third day, with many protests from Chris. But, to Chris's tremendous happiness, Bianca came back asking if it would be so horrible if she stayed with him and his grandfather for awhile. Ever since then Chris and Bianca had spent almost every living moment together. The only time they were separated was when they had to get at least some slept or when one of them had to run one of their strange errands. In other words, Chris was saving innocents while Bianca was killing them.

Chris: I can't believe you're actually going to let me beat you.

Bianca: Don't dream on it. I never loose a race.

Bianca grabbed his shoulder from behind and jumped on his back. Chris laughed as he wrapped his arms around her legs and carried her.

Chris: It's our anniversary you know.

Bianca frowned as her face came into view over his shoulder. Chris just smirked.

Bianca: It is? What anniversary?

Chris: The anniversary of when we first met. It's been two months.

Bianca: Are you serious? You care that much to remember when we first met?

Chris: Well, you are my friend.

Bianca hummed as she thought about it. She'd never had very many friends. Well, she wouldn't really consider them friends. Chris was her first real one and he was great. But, Bianca knew she couldn't hang around with him forever. Soon, her Phoenix duties would get in the way. They always did. Chris didn't even know she had powers. What would happen if he found out about her and what she did? Would he freak and never want to see her again?

Chris: Did you hear me?

Bianca blinked, coming back to her and Chris's conversation.

Bianca: What did you say?

Chris: I said, do you want to do something tonight?

Bianca: I don't know. I have to do something else.

Chris: Like what?

Bianca wasn't about say that she had to murder someone instead of spend time with him. That just wasn't the kind of thing you told you're friend on your anniversary.

Bianca: I have to go see my mother.

Chris: I thought you two were fighting.

Bianca had lied to Chris about her mother when he had asked a few weeks ago. Her mother had died long ago, but she didn't want to go into how. How do you explain that your mother was a pile of dust? It was just easier to say her mother and her were fighting at the time. They had fought a lot before Lynn had died. So, it wasn't a complete lie.

Bianca: I just want to check in on her.

Chris: Would you like me to go with?

Bianca smiled at how sweet he was to ask. She didn't like lying to him. But, what would happen if he knew the truth? It wasn't like Bianca hadn't lied to tons of people before. But Chris somehow made her feel horrible inside when she did things behind his back.

Bianca: I'll be fine by myself.

She didn't miss Chris's disappointed look, even as he tried to hide it behind a sigh. She immediately felt rotten again for doing this to him. She wanted nothing more be with Chris that night and celebrate what they had. But, she wasn't supposed to get close to anyone like she was with him. He was a human, after all.

Bianca: Do you hate me?

Chris looked at her as if she'd grown two heads and one was eating the other.

Chris: Why would I hate you? The woman is your mother.

Bianca bit her bottom lip, a habit of hers when she was caught between doing two things. Maybe she could hurry and kill off the witch she had to meet tonight and hang out with Chris later. She could make it work.

Bianca: How about I go see my mom early and I'll meet up with you later tonight?

Chris's face lit up and it wasn't just from the sun. That smile Bianca loved so much appeared on Chris's face.

Chris: That'll work. Meet me back at my grandpa's house.

Bianca nodded as she jumped off of his back and patted him on the arm.

Bianca: Alright. I'll see you tonight.

She knew she wasn't just burying herself deeper and deeper into a hole with Chris. But, Bianca couldn't help herself as she leaned forward and gave Chris a goodbye kiss on the cheek. His eyes turned a light green in surprise as his smile grew and he tilted his head at her.

Chris: What was that for?

Bianca: So far, you're the only person who's ever been truly kind to me in my entire life. And you don't know how special you are for that.


	4. Love Begins

Victor's Home- Night

Bianca shimmered into the bathroom and didn't have time to steady herself before she fell to the floor. She looked down at where a large gash, given to her by latest victim, was deep in her thigh. It wasn't as bad as some of her other wounds. But, she would need to clean it and sew it shut. Bianca pushed herself onto her knees and grabbed the edge of the sink. Pulling herself to her feet, Bianca listened carefully as a noise reached her ears. It had to be Chris. Victor was out of town visiting some friends. Knowing she had to hurry, Bianca limped over to the cabinet and grabbed a towel out of it. She quickly wiped her leg, trying to soak up the blood running down her soft skin.

In the living room, Chris turned when he heard movement that sounded like it was coming from the bathroom. He set down the cup of water he was drinking and walked over to the bathroom. Could someone be there or was he just being paranoid? Chris grabbed the bathroom door handle and quickly opened the door. He sighed, seeing nothing inside. Unknown to him, Bianca held her breath as she hid behind the door Chris had just opened. She had heard him coming. She hadn't had time to shimmer out so she had just hidden behind the door. She waited as Chris looked around the bathroom once or twice before closing the door and walking away. Bianca gave a sigh before shimmering to her room down the hall.

Fifteen minutes later, Chris, who was currently sitting on the living room couch, heard the front door open.

Chris: Bianca, is that you?

Bianca smiled at him as she came around the corner. She had sealed up her wound and gotten herself slightly dressed up in less time it took her to kill someone.

Bianca: I told you I would be here.

Chris couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so sexy tonight. She was wearing a formfitting silver corset top with a black miniskirt. Chris's eyes wandered over her perfect shapely legs, which were covered in fishnet tights and leather thigh boots.

Chris: You look amazing.

Bianca smiled at him, smoothing out her skirt.

Bianca: Thank you.

Bianca looked down at the living room table. There were two glasses on the table; one with soda for Chris and one with chocolate milk for her. How did Chris know she liked chocolate milk? Most guys assumed since she had an amazing body that she was on some kind of diet or something. Chris didn't treat her like that. There was also a bowl of popcorn and a Snickers candy bar. Bianca's eyes lit up with joy. She absolutely loved Snickers. She hadn't had a candy bar in forever.

Bianca: How did you know what I like to eat?

Chris tried to shrug innocently, but didn't quite pull it off.

Chris: Lucky guess.

Bianca: So, are we having a movie night or something?

Chris nodded and pointed to the movies on the table. Bianca rubbed her hands together, suddenly interested in his choices.

Bianca: What do we have?

She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Chris. He picked up the movies and handed them to her.

Bianca: What? You didn't pick which one I would like?

Chris: I wasn't sure on that. I don't know what type of movies you like the best.

Bianca shuffled through the movies. She saw a couple she liked. But, two caught her attention without a thought. It must have been instinct. She picked the two movies in the middle. Chris leaned over and looked at them.

Chris: Kill Bill? Vol. 1 and 2?

Bianca: Why so shocked?

Chris: I just never pictured you as the kind of girl that would like gory movies.

Bianca: Not to sound like a serial killer. But, bloody movies are my favorite. Most girls hate the sight of blood. I just not that kind of girl.

Chris smiled and shook his head softly. She surprised him more and more every day. He loved that about her. She was anything but predictable.

Chris: You never cease to amaze me.

Bianca: I like to keep people on edge.

Chris smirked as he took the first Kill Bill from her and started the movie. He sat back down on the couch next to Bianca and she relaxed against him. They had had many movie nights before this when Victor was out late or sleeping. But, this one felt different. Usually, Chris felt so comfortable sitting next to Bianca as they watched movies throughout the night. But, now he felt nervous as he up close on her. Their knees were touching and Chris realized he had his arm on the back of the couch, almost on Bianca's shoulders. Why was he so nervous right now? He wasn't like he was a teenager. And he'd been around Bianca plenty of times before then. They had grown close over the last three months and Chris had never really had a problem until this night.

Bianca: (quoting the movie) This Pasadena homemaker's name is Jeanne Bell.

Chris blinked as he noticed they were already into the first killing of the movie and Bianca was now quoting the lines at the same time as the characters in the movie. Chris was impressed.

Chris: You really love this movie, don't you?

Bianca nodded as she took a moment out of quoting to talk.

Bianca: It was one of the first movies I saw. My mom had it. One time when she was out I watched it and immediately fell in love with the movie. The second is great to.

The merciless assassin that she was, Bianca would never admit it. But, she was just as nervous sitting so close to Chris as he was of sitting close to her. Bianca had not only grown close to Chris. But, she even found herself a few times falling for him. But, her job and life constantly reminded her that Chris didn't need someone like her coming into his life and screwing it up.

Much later, the first Kill Bill was almost over. Bianca had gotten caught up in the movie once again as Uma Thurman cut off a man's legs. She, however, didn't notice that she was leaning against Chris with her head on his chest. This didn't bother Chris much. It had freaked him out a bit for the first five minutes that she'd done it. But now, it felt right to be near her like this.

Chris: Bianca.

Bianca looked away from the TV as the credits started rolling. She saw the look in his eye and that made her realize how she was positioned on the couch. She was nearly lying on top of Chris. The gasp in her throat never left her mouth as she quickly sat up and scooted a few inches away from him.

Bianca: I'm so sorry.

Bianca made to stand up. But, Chris grabbed her waist and dragged her back onto the couch.

Chris: Wait.

Bianca turned to look at him. She had never felt embarrassed once in her life. But, she could literally feel her dark cheeks turning red with heat like lava bubbling in her face.

Bianca: I'm sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing.

Chris looked slightly confused by her reaction and shook his head at her.

Chris: You didn't do anything wrong.

Bianca: You know I did. I didn't even notice that I...

Chris: You did nothing wrong.

Before Bianca could deny his words, Chris moved fast and had his lips pressed against hers. Bianca froze, thinking about pulling away. But, her body wouldn't move. She had always told herself that she would never allow this to happen. But, now that it had, she couldn't keep the feelings she had for Chris locked in the deeply hidden steel box that was her heart. She wrapped her arms around Chris's neck and gripped his hair, pulling him closer into a deeper and passionate kiss. Somehow, she found herself straddling Chris's lap and having her tongue down his throat. She almost clawed into the back of his neck to stop him when Chris pulled away from her and gazed into her gorgeous eyes.

Chris: Are you sure about this?

Bianca: I haven't said this to very many people, Chris. But, I think I'm in love with you.

Chris's hands tightened on her waist. She was the last person he'd ever expect to tell him that she loved him. But, that made it all the more special. After a moment, Chris smiled and ran a hand over Bianca's soft golden locks of hair and fingered the ends.

Chris: I know I'm in love with you.

Bianca smiled, her once cold heart warming from the love flooding into it. She all but smothered Chris into another kiss and didn't guard herself. She allowed all of her emotions to escape and desired for Chris to be the only person close to her. There was no doubt in her mind. She loved him.


	5. A Great Morning

Victor's Home- Morning

Chris moaned as he woke up to the sun shining through the window in his room and casting warmth over his body. A smile came to his face when he remembered what had happened last night. He looked to his left and felt for the soft body of the woman he's spent the night with. But, Bianca wasn't there as he had hoped she would be. Had he dreamt the whole thing up? Well, his mother always did say he had a vivid imagination. Sighing at what he wished had happened; Chris got out of bed and pulled on a shirt to go with his boxers. He may have dreamt that he had had sex with Bianca. But, if he ran into her in the hall, he didn't want to even think about his dream. That'd be too weird to imagine her in the nude. Chris walked out of his room and into the kitchen, smelling coffee. Was Bianca up? Of course she was. She got up so early and went to bed so late. Chris wondered if she ever got any sleep at all.

Chris saw Bianca as soon as he walked into the kitchen. She was putting two pieces of bread in the toaster and dancing to salsa music she had on. Chris watched her with raised eyebrows as Bianca shook those curvy hips of hers and hummed as she moved her feet around.

Chris: Morning.

Bianca turned around and a grin brought a heavenly glow to her face when she saw him.

Bianca: Good morning.

Chris had to take a step back. It was almost strange seeing her that happy. It was as if some other woman had taken over her body and was now spinning in her thin nightgown over to the coffee pot. Bianca started to hum again as she picked up a cup of coffee and handed it to Chris.

Bianca: Did you have a good sleep?

Chris laughed lightly and smiled at her festiveness as her hips rocked to the hard salsa beats.

Chris: Okay. Now, who are you and what have you done with the Bianca I know?

Bianca wrinkled her nose as if smelling something bad.

Bianca: You don't like this me?

Chris: I love it. But, what's up with you? I've never known you to be… Well… You're perky.

The Bianca he knew would have scowled and smacked him in the head for that. But, she smiled again, seeming unable to stop for some reason.

Bianca: I'm just really happy for once in my life.

She gave Chris a loving kiss on the cheek, which made his eyes widen and it all clicked.

Chris: It wasn't a dream, was it?

Bianca looked at him in confusion before all her teeth showed in a grin as she caught on to what he was saying.

Bianca: You thought that was a dream?

Chris: It just seemed so impossible till I thought it wasn't real.

Bianca looked at him tenderly and kissed his lips as if she could do it for eternity.

Bianca: Well, it was real.

Chris smiled along with her, now that he knew he hadn't dreamt the wonderful night shared between them. It was also nice to know the sight of Bianca's body hadn't been his imagination.

Chris: You're beautiful. You know that?

Bianca smiled softly at him and brushed her hand over his forehead to push back a stand of hair.

Bianca: And you're too perfect to be true. I haven't been this happy in a long time.

As if something had struck her hard, Bianca's smile left her face and Chris could see her guard going up. What had happened?

Chris: What's the matter?

Bianca: It's just… Not very many good things happen to me. I usually end up loosing them.

Chris looked at her sympathetically, having lost too many things in his life as well. He wrapped an arm around Bianca's waist and had to tug a little harder than he thought to drag her onto his lap. When she was closer to him, the stiffness in Bianca's body slipped away and she sighed as he locked eyes with him.

Chris: I'm not going anywhere. I meant what I said last night. I love you.

Bianca's smile return gradually and she eased her arms around him.

Bianca: How did I find someone like you in a world like this?

Chris: I guess we both just got lucky.

Bianca: And I'm glad.

Chris: Good. Because I think I like the happy you a lot better.

Bianca laughed and kissed him again to show how much she cared that he'd said that. After pulling away, she walked over to the toaster and took out the two pieces of toast. She brought them over to the kitchen table before she walked over to the refrigerator and took out the butter and jelly. As she walked back over to the table, Chris took the butter and jelly from her and got that sneaky little look in his emerald eyes.

Bianca: What are you doing?

Chris put the stuff down on the table, including his coffee. As he stood, he grabbed Bianca's waist and pulled her close again, making her giggle. He had never heard her giggle before. He liked it.

Chris: We can have breakfast later. How about a shower?

Bianca smiled, reading his mind. She liked the way he thought.

Bianca: Race you there.

Bianca ran past him towards the bathroom. As she ran in her short nightgown, Chris caught a glimpse of the wound on her leg she had gotten yesterday on one of her many assignments. He had seen it when they had gone to his room and… did 'it'. But, he had not asked about it. He decided to wait till later to ask Bianca where she had received such a horrible and painful looking wound. For now, he had a meeting with a hot and gorgeous soaking wet girl.


	6. Wyatt And Bianca

A Month Later – Chris and Bianca's Home – Morning

Chris had moved out of Victor's home when his grandfather had found a girlfriend himself. Now, he and Bianca lived in an apartment not to far away from Victor's just incase Chris needed to check up on his grandfather. It's not like he could orb 24/7 with Bianca around.

Bianca buttoned up her coat so Chris wouldn't be able to see the sexy outfit she was wearing underneath it. She knew he would ask about it. And she didn't want to have to make up a lie about it. She hated lying to Chris even more than she had before they'd become a couple. But, she had to. If she didn't want to loose him then she would probably have to lie for the rest of her life.

Bianca sighed as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Who was she really? Was she Chris's girlfriend; the sweet and considerate Bianca? Or was she a Phoenix assassin; the evil and moody Bianca? She wasn't sure anymore. She couldn't be both. All her life she had devoted herself to her work. Now that Chris had come into her life, she wasn't so sure that she wanted to continue with all the horrible things she was doing behind his back.

Bianca: Time to get to work.

She opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. She could hear Chris in the kitchen, probably getting another cup of coffee. It didn't bother her as much as before that she had to leave everyday to go do another job. Chris usually had to leave at the same time as her. When she had asked him what he did for a job he told her that he helped people around the city who had become homeless ever since Wyatt had taken over the world. Even though Bianca would rather kill people than help them, she loved Chris for what he did.

Bianca: You leaving already?

Chris turned around when he heard her voice and nodded.

Chris: One of my friends called and said he just found twelve children wandering around on the street.

Bianca: Are they hurt?

Bianca frowned at the words that had just left her mouth. When had she ever cared if someone was hurt? Oh, boy. She was getting soft.

Chris: They're fine. They're just a little hungry.

Bianca smiled and put a hand on Chris's cheek.

Bianca: So am I.

Chris smiled as well before pulling her into a kiss. Bianca moaned as she explored his mouth. She had kissed him many times before this. But, every time she did kiss him, she always felt warmth fill her from head to toe. It was like kissing an angel. She loved him so much. She didn't want it to end. But, she knew she had to.

Bianca: I really have to get to work.

Chris sighed, knowing he had to leave to.

Chris: Okay.

Bianca turned away, only to have Chris grabbed her wrist. They did this every morning. Bianca pretended she had to go right at that moment and Chris stopped her for one more kiss. Bianca smiled as she brought her lips to Chris's once again.

Bianca: We have to leave sooner or later you know.

Chris: I don't want to let you go.

Bianca: I'll try to get back early. I promise.

Chris nodded with a smile and reluctantly released Bianca.

Bianca: I got to go. I love you.

Chris: I love you to.

Bianca looked into Chris's wonderful green eyes one more time before she turned and walked over to the front door. She opened it and gave a wave at Chris.

Bianca: Bye.

Chris: Bye.

Once the apartment door was closed Chris smiled to himself. He was so lucky to have Bianca. She was beautiful, smart, and just plain wonderful. It was almost too good to be true that she had come to him. With a sigh, not wanting his great morning to end, Chris orbed out.

P3- Morning

Bianca orbed into the bar. She had been here once before and was surprised she was here again. Who would want her to come here? Usually she met her clients in dark caves or alleys. This was something new.

Wyatt: Hello, Bianca.

Bianca spun around with a small gasp. She hadn't even heard him come in. Nobody snuck up on her, except Chris. And that was only because he distracted her with his sexiness.

She took in the man walking up to her. He was maybe a little taller than Chris. His dirty blond wavy hair fell to his shoulders and his piercing artic blue eyes chilled her to the core. His rock hard muscular body was dressed in black leather pants and a rather tight sleeveless shirt. The man wasn't ashamed to show off that body of his in the least.

Bianca: You must be Wyatt Halliwell.

Wyatt: You've heard of me?

Bianca: How could I not? I hear your name everywhere.

Wyatt smirked as his eyes ran up and down Bianca's body. Though her coat hid her skin, it formed to her shape and left something to the imagination, which Wyatt didn't mind.

Wyatt: I've heard you're pretty good.

Bianca was tempted to say that she was better than good. She was one of the best assassins around. He couldn't do any better than her.

Bianca: May I have my assignment?

Wyatt: Of course. No point in wasting time, now is there?

Bianca shook her head, not feeling like answering in words. Wyatt's blue eyes were sort of freaking her out at this point and she just wanted to look away from him. But, that would show weakness. That wouldn't be a very smart first impression.

Wyatt: I need you to track someone down and bring him to me.

Bianca: You want me to kill him for you?

There was no mistaking the anger in Wyatt's voice at Bianca's mistake. But, that passed as quickly as it had come.

Wyatt: Don't kill him. Just bring him to me.

Bianca: What is so special about him?

Wyatt: He's my brother.

Bianca raised her eyebrows. She didn't know that Wyatt had a brother. She wondered if the bastard was just as cold as Wyatt.

Bianca: Do you know his powers?

Wyatt: He's part witch and part whitelighter. That's all you need to know.

Bianca smiled. A witch and whitelighter. This would be fun. It wouldn't be much of a challenge. But, Bianca would still get some pleasure out of it.

Bianca: I'll have him to you in no time. What is his name?

Wyatt: Christopher Halliwell.

Bianca nearly gasped hearing Chris's name. But, it couldn't be him. He was human and his last name was Perry. Unless he had been lying to her all this time and he was truly Wyatt's brother.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Wyatt cleared his throat. Bianca became professional once again and gave her boss one last nod that she understood his instructions. She shimmered out as Wyatt watched her go. Having the image of the sexy little killer in his mind, Wyatt smiled. If anyone could caught his stubborn little brother it was a beautiful woman like Bianca.


	7. Secrets and Lies

Chris and Bianca's Home- Night

Bianca and Chris sat on the living room couch, once again watching the Kill Bill movies. Bianca loved them and Chris loved her. But, tonight Bianca wasn't quoting the lines as usual. She had spent all day trying to find this Chris Halliwell. Considering she sometimes had a short fuse, Bianca was tempted to ask Chris if he had lied to her about his last name. But, he wouldn't lie to her. Would he?

Bianca: Chris.

Chris looked away from the TV and at her. Bianca almost told him to forget she said anything once she gazed into those dazzling eyes.

Chris: What is it?

It was now or never.

Bianca: You would never lie to me, right?

Chris looked a bit uncomfortable as he embraced her closer to him.

Chris: Did I do something wrong?

Bianca: I don't know. Did you?

Chris's frown deepened and he sat up straight.

Chris: Okay, you're starting to scare me.

Bianca: I'm actually starting to scare myself with what is going through my mind right now.

Chris fixed her with a concerned look as he cupped her chin in his hand.

Chris: What's the matter? You're acting different.

Bianca so wanted to tell him what her problem was. But, what if he wasn't the Chris she was looking for? What if he found out she was a Phoenix? What if...what if... The words wouldn't stop ringing in her head.

Bianca: Nothing is wrong. I've just been paranoid lately.

She turned away from Chris and went back to watching the movie in silence. Chris didn't move and continued to stare at her. He could tell something was seriously bothering her. Why wouldn't she open up to him?

Chris: Bianca, tell me what's wrong. You're really scaring me here.

Bianca tensed as he wrapped both his arms around her waist instead of just one arm on her shoulders. She wanted to be held in his embrace. But, at the same time, she was thinking that her enemy could be touching her.

Bianca: I'm fine.

Chris: That's not true. It's written all over you're face and I feel your body stiffening like you want to push away from me.

Bianca couldn't tell him the truth. She loved him too much to do that to him; not to mention her. She would loose him.

Bianca: There are some things I just can't tell you.

Chris looked slightly angry. Bianca had never seen him mad and she didn't like it. Chris always looked so gentle and kind. But right about now he had that look she always had in her eyes when she was pissed with someone and couldn't deal with them.

Chris: I thought we could tell each other everything.

Bianca wanted to get irritated with him. But, she couldn't. He had done nothing wrong. She was jumping to conclusions. Chris didn't have powers. He was human. He was no threat to her. She loved him and she was treating him like he was about to rip her throat out.

Bianca: Not everything.

Chris: So, you have been lying to me?

Bianca glared at him. She may have been lying. But, did he really believe that?

Bianca: No.

Chris: Just tell me the truth. I want to help.

Bianca: You really want to help?

She may not have been able to tell him the truth about her being a Phoenix. But, she could tell him something else that was true. He needed to know. It was something that the both of them needed to know. So, Bianca shouted it in his face.

Bianca: I'm pregnant!

Chris looked as if Bianca might have slapped his as his hands dropped from her waist. Bianca couldn't tell by his expression what he was feeling or thinking. She just knew she didn't like the look he was giving her and it would be worse if she said she was a Phoenix.


	8. Finally, The Truth From You

Chris and Bianca's Home- Night

Chris stood outside of the bathroom Bianca was currently in, taking a home pregnancy test. Chris couldn't stay still any longer. He started pacing around the house, making sure he could keep his eyes on the bathroom door. He bit his nail as thoughts ran through his mind. What were they going to do if Bianca was really pregnant? Chris nearly smacked himself. He loved Bianca. If she was pregnant, then he was going to marry her. He wouldn't allow Bianca to raise this baby on her own. He wouldn't turn out to be like his father, who'd never really been there for Chris in his life.

Chris smiled lightly as he thought of what the baby might look like. He wanted a girl. After having a big brother for years, Chris wanted a daughter more than a son.

Bianca: Chris.

Chris ceased his pacing and ran over to the bathroom door.

Chris: Yeah? I'm here.

Bianca stayed silent for a moment. Chris wondered if she was okay. Of course she wasn't okay. He had gotten her pregnant. What if she wasn't ready for a baby? What if she wanted an abortion?

Bianca: I'm done. You can come in.

Chris didn't waste time opening the door. He stopped in the doorway when he saw Bianca sitting on the floor in a corner with her knees pulled up to her chest. She had the test in her hands and was looking at the wall across from her.

Chris: Are you...?

He didn't finish when he saw the look on Bianca's face. Chris hurried over to her and sat on the floor beside her.

Chris: Tell me.

Chris didn't know what to do. He didn't know if Bianca hated him or wanted him to hold her. There was no right answer.

Chris: Please, answer me. I need to know if you're okay.

Hearing this, Bianca finally looked away the wall she had been staring at and looked at the man she loved.

Bianca: I haven't looked yet. I'm afraid to.

Chris: I know. This could change our lives forever.

Bianca: You have no idea.

Chris almost asked her what she meant. But, the sound of shimmering caught his ears. Chris turned to look at the bathroom door and saw an ugly green demon standing in the doorway. He smirked down at the young couple, who he saw he had taken by surprise.

Demon: Time for you to die.

Both Bianca and Chris feared for each other. Bianca thought the demon was after her and Chris thought the demon was after him.

Chris: Bianca, run!

Bianca: Are you kidding me? You run!

As the two bickered, the demon wasted no time in forming a fire ball and flinging it at them. Bianca dove into the shower while Chris jumped the other way. The fire ball hit the wall that their backs use to be against. Bianca reached down and grabbed the knife she kept hidden in her boot. She froze though when she remembered Chris was in the room. What was she going to do? While Bianca tried to figure out what she could do so did Chris. He couldn't use his powers on the demon or Bianca would see.

Demon: Die witch!

He formed another fireball and threw it at Bianca. Bianca ducked down in the shower and the fireball hit the curtains. The curtains burst into flames and Bianca was trapped behind a wall of fire. Panic took over Chris and he orbed out automatically. He orbed in next to Bianca and grabbed her. Bianca gasped as Chris orbed her and him out of the bathroom. Bianca saw they were in the living room when their orbs became solid. She stared up at Chris, not in fear, but in anger. She was staring up in the face of Chris Halliwell!

Chris: Stay here.

Chris ran back into the bathroom before Bianca had a chance to get a word in. Bianca's legs gave out on her at that moment and she dropped to the floor. As she raked a hand through her hair, Bianca muttered to herself.

Bianca: I'm going to kill him.

She didn't know if she really would kill him. But, she knew she was furious either way. Chris was a whitelighter! He had lied to her and there was no doubt that he was Chris Halliwell. He was Wyatt's brother! How could her sweet Chris be Wyatt's brother? It just didn't make sense.

A loud explosion caught Bianca's attention and she turned towards the bathroom.

Bianca: Chris!

When he didn't answer, Bianca got to her feet and ran over to the bathroom. The door was now closed. Bianca tried the knob, only to find it locked. Bianca didn't bother kicking down the door. She shimmered into the bathroom to find Chris on the floor, gripping his side that was burnt, and the demon standing over him with a fireball in his hand.

Demon: Either you join Lord Wyatt or die.

Chris: How about neither? I'll never join you're master.

Hearing those final words, the demon prepared to throw the fireball at Chris. But, he stopped suddenly and his eyes blinked wide. He gasped and the fireball disappeared to smoke on his palm. Glancing past the demon, Chris saw Bianca. What shocked him was that her hand was in the demon's back and she looked like she was sucking the life out of him.

Chris: What the hell?

Bianca looked at him when she heard his voice. She didn't really want his help now that she knew he was a whitelighter. But, knowing he was also part witch made her push her stubbornness aside.

Bianca: Can you get rid of him?

Chris didn't take his dazed eyes off of her as he lifted his hands and blew up the demon. Bianca dropped her arm as Chris dropped his hands. Chris slowly stood up and stared at Bianca. She was a demon? She had to be. She had shimmered.

Chris: You're a demon?

Bianca shook her head, keeping her eyes on him. She wouldn't act like she'd done something wrong when she had just saved him.

Bianca: I'm a witch. A Phoenix. And what about you? You're half witch and half whitelighter. Not to mention, you're the brother of Wyatt Halliwell.

Chris gave an involuntary shudder when he heard his brother's name. Wyatt had sent the demon. Chris pushed that to the back of his thoughts as something else grabbed his interests. Had he sent Bianca after him too?

Chris: Do you work for Wyatt?

Bianca: At the time.

Chris's eyes darkened. Wyatt took everything away from him. Bianca was the only thing besides his grandfather that he had left. Now Bianca was working for Wyatt. Chris really had some bad karma.

Chris: So, you've been lying to me this whole time.

Bianca couldn't believe his nerve. He was accusing of her of the exact thing he had done to her. The hypocrite!

Bianca: It's not like you haven't lied to me!

Chris didn't want to be angry at her. But, he had to face the facts. She was as good as a demon.

Chris: You've been planning to kill me, haven't you?

Bianca's face softened for a moment. How could he think she could ever kill him?

Bianca: No. I didn't even know you had powers until just now. Wyatt sent me to capture you this morning. But, when he said Halliwell I didn't think it was you. So, where'd you get your fake last name?

Chris: Perry is my middle name.

Bianca's eyes narrowed as she looked at Chris in a new light. He was a witch and a whitelighter. She killed both all the time. Why was it so freaking hard to even try and lay a hand on Chris right now?

Bianca: I have a job to do.

Chris frowned at her and crossed his arms.

Chris: So, our relationship means nothing to you?

Bianca: You're only a job. I don't love you.

Chris's frown deepened. He glanced down when his foot knocked against something. It was the pregnancy test Bianca had taken. Chris picked it up and looked at it. Bianca stared at him, desperate herself to know for sure if she was pregnant. She watched Chris's face, waiting for some kind of sign. A sad but very cocky smirk came to Chris's lips. He looked up from the test and into Bianca's eyes. His face turned cold though as he threw the test at Bianca. It smacked her in the chest and she caught it before it could hit the floor.

Chris: Lucky you. Since you're not pregnant that means I don't have to love you anymore either.

Chris walked towards the door and didn't even bother to look at Bianca as he passed her. Bianca kept her eyes down on the pregnancy test. She wasn't pregnant. No. This wasn't what she wanted. She had feared that the Phoenixes would kill her baby earlier. And when she had found out about Chris's powers, she feared the baby would be a cross between Phoenix, witch, and whitelighter. She had been okay with that. But, now it broke her heart to know that she wasn't going to have a child. She had lost her baby, hope, and love of her life all in one day. It was too much.


	9. Trading One Brother For Another

Chris and Bianca's Home- Morning

Bianca sat in bed slowly sipping the boiling hot cup of coffee in her hands. She had a headache the size of Mount Everest and felt like she was having a heart attack over and over. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Even though she was pissed with him for lying to her, Bianca was worried about Chris. He hadn't come home after he had walked out. Bianca sighed and drank a little more of her coffee. She just wanted to let go of her frustration. But, she didn't know how to. Usually, she would just kill someone to calm herself. But, for some reason she couldn't get herself out of bed long enough to leave the apartment. Gritting her teeth, Bianca did the only thing she could think of. She flung her cup of coffee at the wall across from her. It shattered into millions of tiny pieces and fell to the floor. That's how she felt. She felt broken and like she was falling. Bianca groaned and put her head in her hands. Why was she acting like this? This wasn't her? Well, she couldn't say that. She had changed a lot. Chris had changed her. She wasn't the same person anymore, no matter how much she wished it wasn't true. Even though Bianca hated to admit it, she knew she was in love with Chris. That was what was wrong with her. She was in love and she was hurting now because of it. She missed Chris.

Bianca: No!

Bianca had to say it out loud to make her own mind believe it. She didn't miss Chris. She couldn't. He had lied to her. But, she had lied to. But, she had lied to protect him. Or had she lied to protect her own self from bringing on this heartache that she was feeling now? It was all to confusing to love someone. Now she saw why her mother had avoided getting together with another man after her father. Bianca hated herself right now more than she hated Chris. How could she have been so stupid? She should have just gotten away from Chris when she had the chance. Why had she stayed? Why?

Bianca: Stupid.

Bianca smacked herself on the forehead, but winced when she saw that it made her headache worse. She looked up when she heard orbing. Bianca didn't realize she had a smile forming on her face as she got out of bed. She couldn't help it. She was glad Chris was back. She may want to beat the living daylights out of him. But, she still was glad to have him home. Bianca opened the bedroom door and walked out of the room. She looked around, but there was no sign of Chris. Bianca walked into the living room and looked around a little bit more. She smiled when she saw her cup of milk and Chris's cup of soda still on the table from their movie night. Her happy moment faded quickly as Bianca spun around. She knew she felt someone behind her. It wasn't who she wanted it to be though.

Bianca: Oh, it's you.

Wyatt smirked with a cocked eyebrow.

Wyatt: You were expecting someone else?

Bianca opened her mouth to say yes, but closed it quickly. She didn't know what had made her stop. Was it because she was worried Wyatt would kill her for dating his brother or was it because she really did love Chris? Bianca didn't care. Right now, she was all business.

Bianca: No. I just didn't expect to see you this early.

Wyatt looked at the clock on the wall behind Bianca.

Wyatt: It's almost noon.

Bianca: Not to me. It feels like it's five in the morning.

Wyatt looked her over as if she was about to explode any minute. Bianca caught the look.

Bianca: Something wrong?

Wyatt: You just seem different from when I first met you.

Bianca: I've had a lot happen.

Wyatt could see how tense and uncomfortable Bianca was. He smiled, thinking of only one thing that could do that to the woman.

Wyatt: You've met my brother, haven't you?

Bianca blinked, trying to decide if she heard Wyatt right.

Bianca: What gave you that idea?

Wyatt chuckled at the question.

Wyatt: I just know how Chris affects women.

Bianca almost sighed, thinking about how Chris had affected her so much.

Bianca: I ran into him, but he got away.

Wyatt's face became cold as he grabbed Bianca's face by her chin.

Wyatt: Not before he got to you.

Bianca: What are you talking about?

Wyatt smirked again, creeping Bianca out.

Wyatt: You like him.

Bianca rolled her eyes to make Wyatt think he was wrong.

Bianca: You must have a big sense of humor. I don't like anyone. And I really hate whitelighters.

Wyatt smiled and released Bianca's chin. Maybe she wasn't as soft as she looked to be.

Wyatt: I like that. How about you work for me?

Bianca choked back a gasp.

Bianca: Permanently?

Wyatt: Yes. You seem like a person who can get the job done.

Bianca racked her brain for any excuse not to work for Wyatt without making him suspicious.

Bianca: But, I let your brother get away.

Wyatt laughed and shook his head. Bianca didn't like that one bit.

Wyatt: I'm afraid you're wrong my, dear Bianca.

Bianca frowned. What was Wyatt up to?

Bianca: What do you mean?

Wyatt: The demon I'm guessing you killed yesterday has been following you for two days. But, you see, that demon can't die that easily.

Bianca closed her eyes momentarily. She knew what was coming next and she had to play it cool.

Bianca: Let me guess. He followed Chris and you have him.

Wyatt: You catch on quickly.

Bianca felt her stomach drop. She should have known that the demon had been following her. Now it was her fault that Chris was in danger. Wait a minute. Why should she care about Chris? Bianca was a cold hearted killer. She was not in love. It was impossible.

Bianca: Wyatt, I think I'll take your offer. I'll work for you anytime you like.

Wyatt: I thought you might say that after you knew how you helped me.

Bianca: It was just like any other job.

Wyatt: I'll have another assignment for you later.

Bianca watched as Wyatt's orbs disappeared through the ceiling. After Wyatt was gone, Bianca let out a big sigh she had been holding in ever since he had gotten there. What was she thinking? She couldn't work for Wyatt. If she did that, she would feel guilty for the rest of her life about how she had lead Wyatt to Chris. Whoa, hold the phone. She wasn't to blame for what happened to Chris. She was a Phoenix and this was what she did. If anyone didn't like it, screw them.


	10. What To Do?

Four Days Later – Chris and Bianca's Home – Night

Bianca stood in the kitchen sharpening her knifes and daggers. Wyatt had given her plenty of assignments for the night and wanted to be prepared.

Bianca: Ow!

Bianca dropped a knife as she accidentally cut herself across the palm. She growled deeply. She had been like this all day. She couldn't do anything right.

Bianca: What the hell is wrong with me?

She picked up a washcloth and wrapped it around her bleeding hand to soak up the blood. Bianca leaned against the kitchen table and looked out the window. The sky just didn't look the same anymore. Yesterday morning, no matter what, the world seemed perfect to Bianca. Now, she couldn't spend more than two seconds staring at the hideous world outside of the window. Bianca groaned as she once again thought of Chris.

Bianca: He's out of your life now. Let it go, Bianca.

She tried to talk herself out of caring for him. But, Chris had gotten to her. Bianca sighed as she picked up the knife she had dropped. Spinning it in her hand, Bianca walked out of the kitchen to get her coat.

Bianca: I'm going to hate myself for doing this in the morning.

After putting her coat on Bianca hid her knife in her boot and shimmered out.

Wyatt's Dungeons- Night

Bianca shimmered in and immediately looked around. She tensed as two demons came up behind her. Bianca tightened her grip on the knives she had in her coat pockets.

Demon 1: Who are you?

Bianca: I'm here to see Lord Wyatt.

Demon 2: He asked you a question. Who are you?

Bianca rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. She was getting tired of these demons. They were low-level scum who shoulder be licking her boot clean.

Demon 2: Answer the question.

He grabbed Bianca's arm and tugged on it tight to get her to talk. That didn't go to well with Bianca. She pulled out knife from her pocket and shoved it into his chest, causing him to go up in flames. The other demon formed a fireball and threw it at Bianca. Seeing the fireball, Bianca did a back flip and avoided it. Bianca moved so quickly that the demon didn't even have time to scream as Bianca twisted his neck and cut off his head. Bianca looked down at the ashes under her feet as she put her knife away and started walking down the dark corridor. She checked each of the cells she went past. But, there was no sign of Chris. He had to be down here. Bianca went from walking to running. She had to find Chris fast. There was no telling what Wyatt could have done to him. Bianca knew Chris well enough to know he would never join Wyatt.

Bianca: Come on. Where are you?

Bianca skid to a stop in front of one cells when she instantly recognized Chris in the back of the cell. She gasped when she saw what shape he was in. He was sitting in a dark corner with more cuts and bruises on his body than Bianca could count. He looked so wounded that all the hatred Bianca had had against him for lying to her was gone immediately.

Bianca: Chris? Chris, can you hear me?

Seeing as he didn't budge, Bianca guessed he was unconscious. She couldn't see his face, so she wasn't sure. Bianca shimmered out and tried to shimmer into the cell. But, a force field sent her flying back and into the door of the cell across from Chris. Bianca winced as she rubbed her arm that she had hit. How was she supposed to get to Chris now? Bianca wondered if she could bring down the force field with her power of taking other people's powers. This force field had to be Wyatt's. Taking a deep breath, Bianca put her fist on the force field and got a jolt of pain as she started to absorb it. She winced as it started to sting her hand and make it feel like needles were stabbing her skin. The field felt like it was burning her flesh clean off. Bianca gritted it out as the force field started to crackle and turn blue. The force field finally came down and Bianca panted as she looked down at her hand. It was burnt a bit. She could handle that later. Chris needed her now. Bianca looked at the lock on the door. It would be easy to break. She took out one of her daggers and brought it down on the lock, breaking it and dropping it to the ground. Bianca quickly opened the cell door and ran over to Chris. She dropped down on her knees and took his face in her hands.

Bianca: Chris, wake up.

Chris groaned slightly as Bianca shook him. Bianca brushed away some of the blood on his face and tried to wake him again.

Bianca: Chris, I know you can here me. I'm sorry about what I said. I do love you. Just please, wake up. We have to get out of here and away from Wyatt.

Chris seemed to react to Wyatt's name.

Bianca: If you don't wake up, Wyatt will find me here with you and he'll punish me for it. Please, don't let him catch us. I have to get you out of here before he hurts you again. You have to wake up. Please.

Chris groaned again as his eyes peeled opened and looked at Bianca. He squinted then, as if he wasn't sure if she was there or not.

Chris: Bianca, is that really you?

Tears started to fill Bianca's eyes as she nodded. She didn't know what came over her. But, she pulled Chris into a tight hug, ignoring his moans in protest

Chris: Ow! Easy.

Bianca laughed, running a hand over Chris's hair and his back. She wanted to feel him. She had missed him so much and she just want to hold him in her arms forever. She knew that had to get out of there though.

Bianca: We have to go.

Bianca put Chris's arm over her shoulders and helped him to his feet. When Chris winced, Bianca became madder at the fact that she couldn't shimmer while in the cell to make Chris's suffering easier. She helped Chris out of the cell, trying to be quick when she saw three demons coming their way.

Demon 3: Hey, you two!

Bianca sighed in annoyance as she and Chris stopped.

Bianca: We don't have time for this.

Bianca left Chris to lean against a wall as she pulled two daggers from her boots and hurled them at the first two demons. As those demons bursts into flames, Bianca slammed the last demon into a wall and pinned him to it with her hand around his neck.

Bianca: Does anyone else know I'm here?

The demon shook his head frantically as he tried to breathe. Bianca knew she couldn't risk having Wyatt know that it was her that had broken Chris out. So, she slipped a knife from her coat and stabbed the demon in the chest with it. His screams echoed in the halls of the dungeons as he turned to ashes. When Bianca turned back to Chris, she saw the disturbed look in his eyes. She would talk with him about the killing she did later. Right now, they had to get going.

Bianca: Let's go.

Bianca took Chris hand and shimmered out, not thinking it was safe for him to orb. At least they were out.

Chris and Bianca's Home- Morning

Bianca stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at her reflection. She was once again confused on how she should feel. She was so happy to have her Chris back. Her Chris. She liked the way that sounded. But, at the same time she didn't feel right. What if someone found out about her and Chris? She was a Phoenix assassin and Chris was not only a good witch, but a whitelighter. Still, she loved him and couldn't bare to let him go. She didn't know what to do. Now she knew why her mother always said love was complicated. Bianca frowned at the thought of her mother. She didn't want to be like her mother. She still felt love for her mother. But, she had no problem with admitting the woman was a bitch and always pressed her suffering on everybody around her. Her mother had been a cold and lonely woman. Bianca wanted to be nothing like that. The idea of being even an ounce like that scared Bianca. She wasn't like her mother, was she?

Chris: Bianca?

Bianca spun around to find Chris standing in the bathroom door looking at her. She saw the question in his eyes at why she looked so sad. She sighed, knowing he would ask her what was bothering her.

Chris: Are you okay?

Bianca: I'm fine. Why?

Chris gave her a look of sadness, almost of pity, as he walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Bianca felt nervous being in a room alone with Chris while she was like this. She hated for him to see her vulnerable like she was at the moment.

Chris: You don't look fine.

Bianca smirked and ran a hand over a bruise on Chris's arm.

Bianca: I could say the same about you.

With a sigh, Bianca lifted herself onto the sink, feeling the need to sit down. Her whole life was changing and she was feeling the heaviness of it all at once.

Chris: What's wrong?

Chris walked closer to her, placing a hand on each of her arms. He could see it on her face and in her eyes that something was seriously bothering her.

Bianca: A lot of things.

Chris: Tell me.

Bianca could feel the heaviness on her growing as she stared into Chris's eyes. She didn't understand how he could do this to her. She had always been able to push her emotions aside. But, Chris had the ability to make her unable to hide how she felt. Right now, she just felt like breaking down and crying.

Bianca: What are we going to do? What if someone finds out about us?

Chris: Bianca, we've gotten this far. We can keep it up.

Bianca: For how long? Someone is going to find out sooner or later.

Chris: Let them. I don't care. I love you.

That did it. Bianca could feel tears filling her eyes and her eyesight began to get blurry.

Bianca: I love you too, Chris. I don't say that to very many people because I don't care about most people. But, you're different. The first time you hugged me, I felt like you really cared about me. I haven't felt like that since I was a kid. I love that feeling.

Chris: That's a good thing. You know that, right?

Bianca nodded slowly as she wiped away the water in her eyes before her tears could fall.

Bianca: That's just it. I'm afraid that someone will find out about us. But, I also don't want to loose the good feeling you give me.

Bianca couldn't stop the tears sliding down her cheeks. But, Chris did. He raised a hand to her face and wiped away the tears staining her soft skin.

Bianca: I don't want to be alone again.

Chris wrapped his arms around Bianca as more tears flowed from her eyes and her shoulders shook.

Chris: I'm not going anywhere. And no one is splitting us up.

Bianca smiled as she looked up into his eyes.

Bianca: You mean that?

Chris: I've haven't meant anything more in my life. Hey, look at me.

Chris placed a hand on Bianca's cheek, staring into her wet, but gorgeous, eyes.

Chris: We're okay.

Chris slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against Bianca's. Bianca closed her eyes as she took in the feeling of his soft lips against hers. She raised her hands to touch his face and run her fingers through his hair. She didn't know what it was. But, there was something about Chris that made her unable to stay away from him no matter how dangerous it was for the both of them.

Bianca: Chris.

Chris held her close as he smiled and answered.

Chris: Yes?

Bianca: You're crazy for staying with me. You know that?

Chris laughed and nodded before planting a kiss on Bianca's forehead.

Chris: Or maybe I'm just crazy in love.

Bianca laughed as Chris picked her up and carried her out of the bathroom.

Chris: Want to go for that baby again?

Bianca: I don't think so, mister.

Chris: (laughing) Just a thought.


	11. Secrets Are Hard To Keep

One Year Later – The Underworld – Afternoon

Chris watched as a demon went up in flames and a very pissed Bianca put a knife back in her boot. Chris had sensed something was wrong with Bianca, but hadn't had the guts up until now to ask her...

Chris: What's got you so in mood to kill?

Bianca sighed and blew her hair out of her face as she turned to Chris.

Bianca: It's my bitch of an aunt.

Chris: You guys had another fight? What was it about this time?

Bianca answered simply, knowing it would surprise Chris much more than it had surprised her.

Bianca: The fight was about you and me, Chris.

Chris's eyes went wider than they should have been able to in shock. Someone knew about them. How was that possible?

Chris: She knows about us? How could she know? We've been careful.

Bianca: She got suspicious and checked out where I lived. And she figured out that I'm living with you. That no good son of a…!

Bianca couldn't even finish the sentence in her fury and stomped her boot into the dirt. Chris hurried over to his girlfriend and grabbed her shoulders to get her attention.

Chris: Bianca, calm down. It'll be okay.

Bianca: No, it won't. You don't know the woman like I do. She's a liar, snitch, and has got it out for me.

Chris: I get that. But, don't you go off killing her.

Bianca: I'm not going to kill her.

Chris snorted at that lie. He knew Bianca well enough to know she would kill her aunt as soon as she saw the woman.

Chris: Bianca, you need to chill out first before you do anything. You know how you act when you get mad like this.

Bianca raised her eyebrow when she heard him say that.

Bianca: Excuse me? I get like what?

Chris: Remember when you almost killed that one girl and tried to kick my ass when you thought I was cheating on you?

Bianca: I had a right to do that. That girl was all over you and you can't blame me for going a little overboard.

Chris: A little? Bianca, you destroyed half of P3.

Bianca: (through gritted teeth) We got it fixed.

Chris smiled at the way Bianca was looking at him, daring him to continue trying to prove she had a habit of overreacting.

Chris: I have an idea. Why don't we just go back to out apartment and take the day off? No demon hunting, no assassin work, no nothing.

Bianca: I can't stay inside while I'm angry like this. I'll start throwing stuff or something like that.

Chris: I know. You broke the TV the last time you got mad.

Bianca smirked, remembering they still had to replace the TV.

Chris: How about a walk?

Bianca: Now that I can do.

Bianca took Chris's hand and shimmered them out of the underworld.

Chris and Bianca's Spot- Afternoon

Chris and Bianca walked around, Bianca smelling the beautiful flowers while Chris stared at his beautiful girlfriend. When Bianca noticed Chris staring, she shrugged her shoulders.

Bianca: What?

Chris: I'm just thinking about how lucky we are.

Bianca: Are you talking about how we found each other or how we've hidden our relationship from everyone we know for this long?

Chris: (smiling) Both.

Bianca: Well, the second one isn't true anymore. We lost our luck on that one.

Chris frowned when he saw Bianca crushed one of the roses she was holding in her hands. The thorns tore into her skin and caused blood to drip down her wrist onto her birthmark.

Chris: Bianca.

Only when Chris grabbed her hands to stop her from cutting herself anymore did Bianca noticed what she had been doing.

Bianca: Chris, I'm just really mad. And I'm afraid. My aunt is bound to tell someone our secret. I know it.

Chris sighed as he removed his sweatshirt and wrapped it around Bianca's bleeding hand.

Chris: We knew this would happen sooner or later.

Bianca: That's what I was afraid of. Not only will my family probably kill me. They'll come after you to.

Chris: I thought you weren't afraid to die.

Bianca: I'm not. I fear for you, Chris. You're all I have. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.

Chris: Don't you think I feel the same about you? Your aunt knows Wyatt. She'll probably tell him and he'll do something to you.

Bianca: I can take care of myself.

Chris: Not with him you can't. We can't let him or your family find us.

Bianca nodded, knowing that already. Bianca had known for a long time that this was going to happen. She just couldn't loose Chris. He meant everything to her. And he was all she had in the horrible world they lived in.

Bianca: You better be ready for a fight if we are going to continue staying together.

Chris: Bianca, I've been fighting my whole life. A few more years wouldn't hurt.

Bianca just smiled as she pulled Chris into a deep kiss. It was just him and her, like always. And once again, they were going to have to fight big time to keep on being just him and her. If one lost the other it would kill them on the inside. And maybe on the outside if Wyatt found them.


	12. Back To The Way It Was

Six Months Later – Chris and Bianca's Apartment – Morning

Bianca blinked her eyes open to another day. And like any other day, it was a miserable one. Bianca couldn't remember the last time she was happy. It had been just that long.

Sitting up in her bed, Bianca looked at the empty place beside her where Chris used to sleep, holding her close at night. At the memory, Bianca grew angry, closing her hands into fists and digging her nails into her palms. She'd tried to block out the memories of Chris. They only brought her pain. She had to stay strong, now more than ever.

Bianca threw aside the covers and got out of bed. Pulling on her robe, she walked out of the room and to the kitchen. Bianca got herself a cup of coffee and a piece of toast before getting down to business. She had a lot of work to do today, like the day before that. And the day before that. She couldn't stop, not until she found what she was looking for.

Bianca went through her closet, once filled with bright dresses, silk tops, and beautiful fashionable coats. Now all that was in there were tight leather outfits, sexy coats, and high heel boots; all black and all meant for jobs. She was an assassin and would never forget that. Bianca picked out one of the usual black outfits, a pair of boots, and long hooded coat. Tossing the clothes on her bed, Bianca pulled out the box on the floor of the closet and opened it. Inside where more than enough knives, whips, daggers, and other weapons than she needed. Bianca chose a few things before putting the box back.

Quickly dressing and hiding the weapons on parts of her body where they would be easy to grab, Bianca checked the time. She had to get going. Her boss hated it when she was late and always made sure Bianca paid for wasting his time. Bianca put her makeup on and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She refused to wear her hair down anymore. She hadn't worn it down since… Bianca frowned at her own thoughts. She had to get Chris off of her mind. Bianca buttoned her coat and looked at herself once more in the mirror.

'Look at you,' she thought, staring at her reflection. Bianca didn't even recognize the woman she saw. At one time, she'd been happy and in love, always with a smile on her face. Now, she was back to old cold and ruthless Bianca, killing whoever frustrated her. Bianca wanted to be happy again. But, not yet. She needed to finish what she started. And with that, Bianca shimmered out.

The Golden Gate Bridge- Morning

Wyatt stood on the highest part of the bridge, looking down on his world. It had taken years, but he finally had everything the way he wanted. Well, almost everything. There was still the rebellion trying to kill him and others more close to home.

Wyatt glanced over his shoulder, sensing someone shimmer in behind him.

Bianca: You called?

Wyatt: Yes.

Wyatt turned around and looked over Bianca. She had to one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen.

Wyatt: I wanted to talk to you.

Bianca: About?

Wyatt walked closer to Bianca, his eyes soaking in every inch of her body. He moved around behind her, resting his hands on her hips.

Wyatt: Us.

Bianca bit the inside of her mouth at the word. She despised Wyatt and the way he automatically acted as if she were his. Wyatt thought he could have anything he wanted and that meant Bianca as well. Bianca wished so badly that she could just slit his throat and end her revulsion. But, the closer she got to Wyatt, the closer she would be to taking him down. So, for the time being, she was his.

Bianca: What about us?

Wyatt brought his mouth close to her ear, sending shivers up Bianca's spine.

Wyatt: I want you at my place tonight at eight. I have something very special in mind.

Wyatt wrapped his arms around Bianca, trapping her in a tight hold as his lips found her neck. Bianca grimaced, feeling the contact instantly. She just told herself to let Wyatt do what he wanted. But, when he bit her soft skin, Bianca moaned, not from pleasure, but pain. Wyatt was so rough with her, always ignoring her whenever she did try and object to something he did to her. Chris had never been brutal. Bianca remembered how his kisses were so soft on her lips that she just had to have him and the way he was gentle with her, even when she didn't ask him to be.

When Wyatt grabbed Bianca between her legs, Bianca threw her head back, closing her eyes. She pretended it was Chris toughing her, exploring her body, fulfilling her wildest dreams. Wyatt sunk his teeth into her neck again and Bianca imagined Chris licking her there. Wyatt seized her chest painfully in his big hands and Bianca felt Chris tenderly caressing her until she begged for him. Bianca's breathing quickened, causing Wyatt to get rougher. He turned her around and kissed her forcefully. Bianca could almost feel Chris's lips barely brushing over hers with his hands holding her close to him. Wyatt's fingers dug into Bianca's back and she cried out, blinking open her eyes. Chris's kind face disappeared and Wyatt's heartless face came back as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. Bianca closed her eyes as she moaned in protest. She tried to think of Chris again, but she could no long ignore Wyatt's cruel touch and the way he made her lip bleed between his teeth. She forced herself to go along until Wyatt finally stopped. Bianca stared up into Wyatt's arctic eyes, so different from the caring ones of his brother.

Wyatt: See you tonight.

Wyatt stole one last unkind kiss before orbing away. Bianca stared after his orb trail until it disappeared. Once Wyatt was gone, she touched her lip and wiped away the blood starting to run down her chin. Staring at the red on her fingertips, Bianca felt tainted. She couldn't count how many times she'd had to pretend Wyatt was Chris just to get through a small touch. Bianca felt so wrong. The things she was doing with Wyatt were past sinful. She was cheating on the man she loved with his brother. But, she had no choice. By allowing Wyatt to have his way and doing whatever he told her to she gained his trust and it brought her yet another step closer to finding out what had happened to Chris. She just wanted Chris back and she'd do anything she had to, to find him.

A single tear rolled down Bianca's cheek as she thought of Chris.

Bianca: I will find you.


	13. Vanquishes, Sex, and Prisoners

Underworld – Night

A demon screamed as he turned to ash. Bianca advanced on the rest of the demons, energy balls in both hands. The demons backed away, having seen Bianca kill four of them already.

Bianca: Need anymore convincing?

Demon Leader: We swear; we don't know where he is.

Bianca: Liar.

And the leader demon went up in flames as Bianca through both energy balls at him.

Bianca: Now, someone is going to tell me the truth. You were there the day Chris Halliwell went missing.

Demon 1: We were. But, as our leader said…

He pointed to the ashes at his feet.

Demon 1:…we didn't see anything.

Bianca knew the demon was telling the truth. She could read lies a mile away. Still, Bianca's disappointment got the better of her and she finished off the rest of the demons in rage. It seemed the longer Chris was gone, the more Bianca went back to her old ways. And Bianca was afraid of that. She didn't want to be who she once was. She needed Chris, more than he knew.

Checking that none of Wyatt's servants had witnessed the slaughter of the demon clan, Bianca shimmered out of the underworld.

Chris and Bianca's Spot – Night

Bianca shimmered in, looking at all the flowers and plants. A smiled spread on her face as she placed a hand on the bench her and Chris had sat on only a few months before, celebrating their anniversary. At the memory, Bianca broke down. She let go of months of tears and pain she'd held in. She knew this would happen, yet she had let herself fall in love with Chris. People she loved always were taken away from her. She just couldn't ever be happy. It was as if she were doomed to a life of loneliness. Her mother had always said never get attached and never fall in love. Now Bianca knew why. It hurt too much to loose someone and it tore Bianca apart. And it didn't make her feel any better when she realized it was time to get ready to go see Wyatt.

Wyatt's Penthouse – Night

Bianca glanced at Wyatt, who lay beside her in the bed with his arms around her waist, squeezing her body to his. He was finally asleep. Bianca was glad. She didn't know how much longer she could fake actually being happy that she had to sleep with him. She was sure Wyatt could sense her repulsion towards him. It was a surprise that she had gotten this far with him.

Once again, Bianca's mind drifted to Chris. What she would give to be lying in bed with him rather than Wyatt.

Bianca put her hands over her face and exhaled heavily. What was she doing? She was supposed to be searching for her man. But, what was she doing now? She was having sex with Wyatt. If she did find Chris, what would he say? She could just see his face. He never blew up and shouted furiously at her like Wyatt preferred to. Chris always gave her that hurt, just miserable look that made it seem as if Bianca had shot him through the heart.

Bianca couldn't stand it any longer. She pushed aside the covers and removed Wyatt's arms from around her body. Bianca felt for her clothes under the bed, frowning when she couldn't find her shoes.

Bianca jumped when a hand grabbed her arm and spun her around. She came face to face with Wyatt as he sat up, staring at her with cold narrow eyes.

Wyatt: Where are going?

Bianca tried pulling her arm away, but Wyatt held tight.

Bianca: I have work to do.

Wyatt: I didn't give you anything to do.

Bianca's face hardened and she had to grip the sheets to stop from hitting Wyatt. Did he seriously think that her life revolved around him?

Bianca: I have other people I work for Wyatt.

Bianca stared Wyatt down, tensing when she saw his other hand begin to rise threateningly. Bianca's hand tightened around the handle of the dagger tucked in her coat. Every time she met up with Wyatt, she was sure he would find out what she was up to. So, she was always on guard.

Wyatt: Alright, go.

Bianca released the dagger when Wyatt let go of her arm. Bianca stood and got dressed, feeling dirty when she saw that Wyatt watched her the entire time.

Bianca: So, I'll see you later.

Wyatt: I'll call.

Wyatt reached over and grabbed Bianca's hand, pulling her back onto the bed. He kissed her one last time and Bianca fought the urge to throw up when his tongue entered her mouth. Still, she kissed him back for show. As they parted, Bianca forced a smile onto her lips and brushed her thumb over Wyatt's lips.

Bianca: Bye.

She shimmered out of Wyatt's hold, more than glad to get away. Wyatt stared at the spot Bianca had been seconds before. Just like Bianca, Wyatt kept his guard up, knowing exactly the kind of woman Bianca was. Not only was she an assassin and someone who wouldn't hesitate to kill. But, she was a beautiful woman as well, who know how to get what she wanted out of men. Even if Wyatt was perfectly happy to sleep with Bianca, he made sure she knew that she had no hold over him and he'd kill her just as fast as she would try and kill him.

Wyatt climbed out of bed and got dressed before orbing out. He had a visit to make.

Dungeons – Night

As Wyatt entered the dungeons, the demon guards bowed to their master. Wyatt ignored the obedient greeting, listening to the screams that rang through the dungeons. Rebellion members, slaves, even just normal people were all down there.

Wyatt: Out of my way.

The demons parted to let Wyatt pass. Wyatt made his way down the hall, glancing at all the different people and creatures he had put down in there. Some snarled at him and others cowered into corners in fear.

Finally reaching the cell he was looking for, Wyatt waved his hand and the field around the cell went down. Another wave of the hand and the door flew open on its own. Wyatt walked into the cell and was instantly hit with a wave of power. He chuckled at it and noticed that he was starting to get a headache from the telekinetic force pressing down on him. He couldn't deny that he was impressed by the intense energy. Though, it was no match for his own power.

Wyatt: Easy now. It's only me.

At the words, Wyatt felt the force lesson until it was gone. Shaking his head once to make his headache go away, Wyatt walked further into the cell, making sure to use his powers and close the door behind him. Wyatt crossed his arms as he stared at the figure sitting in the darkness.

Wyatt: So, you ready to talk to me?

Green eyes met blue eyes in a cold stare that would freeze hell over. Chris stood from the corner he'd been sitting in and stood in front of his older brother, hatred set on his face as he glared at Wyatt.

Chris: Where should we start?


	14. Let The Games Begin

_(Last time on 'Love Is a Strange Thing')_

_Wyatt crossed his arms as he stared at the figure sitting in the darkness._

_Wyatt: So, you ready to talk to me?_

_Green eyes met blue eyes in a cold stare that would freeze hell over. Chris stood from the corner he'd been sitting in and stood in front of his older brother, hatred set on his face as he glared at Wyatt._

_Chris: Where should we start?_

Dungeons – Night

Chris glared at his older brother, not particular happy to see Wyatt at the moment. Wyatt had held him hostage for three and a half months now and Chris got frustrated even more as each day passed. It wasn't just that Wyatt had kidnapped him. The fact that Wyatt was determined not to let him go was what really had him fuming. Chris had been living at Wyatt's place in the beginning. But, after Chris's many attempts to escape, Wyatt figured the dungeons would teach Chris a lesson in respect. In all his time in the dungeons, Chris had learned something. But, it wasn't respect. He learned the game of deceit. And that helped Chris more than any power he had could.

Wyatt: I see you're not so hostile anymore.

Chris remembered the first few times that Wyatt had visited him in the dungeons Chris had thrown Wyatt clear across the room with his powers, until Wyatt threatened to choke the life from him that is.

Chris: I'm done venting.

Wyatt: Then what was that display of power I just sensed when I walked in?

Chris smirked ever so lightly as he took a seat on the rock behind him.

Chris: Your demons have given me plenty of target practice. I guess my powers are growing.

Wyatt: Or, you're finally realizing your true potential.

Chris exhaled nosily, knowing where this was headed. Every time Wyatt came, he started the same crap.

Chris: How much longer are you going to go on about my powers?

Wyatt's expression darkened as he stepped closer to his brother. Chris didn't even flinch at the closeness between the two of them. There was a time when Chris would have trembled from Wyatt's intimidating stance. But, he'd hardened in the last few months and he could be a real threat to Wyatt if he wanted to.

Wyatt: Chris, all these years, I've seen the way you've gotten jealous when I learned about some new power of mine or when you sulked over the fact that Dad would praise me for my talents all the time when he'd just give you a pat on the back only on very special occasions.

Chris: (bitterly) Is there a reasons why you're bragging about how much more powerful you are?

Wyatt sensed his brother's envy. Chris may have been able to hide his emotions from others. But, the brothers had a connection that could never be broken even if they resented each other most of the time. Besides, Chris had always been the more sensitive out of the two and he basically handed his emotions to Wyatt on a platter.

Wyatt: My intention isn't to put down your abilities, Chris.

Chris: Then what is this about?

Wyatt: If you listened to me, you'd know.

Chris crossed his arms and leaned back against the cold stone wall behind him.

Chris: Fine. I'm listening.

Wyatt didn't quite like Chris's sarcastic tone. But, having grown up with Chris, especially during their teenage years, Wyatt was used to this and let it go.

Wyatt: The reason I want you to join me isn't because I simply want more power. I want you by my side, as my brother, for your sake.

Chris scoffed.

Chris: For my sake?

Wyatt: Yes, smartass, for your sake.

Chris: How is anything you've done for my sake?

Wyatt laughed coldly, causing Chris to raise an eyebrow at his older brother. Wyatt never laughed unless something very bad was about to go down or he was teasing Chris. Chris really hoped it was the second one.

Wyatt: What makes you think me becoming ruler had anything to do with you?

Well, Chris got what he wished for. He just didn't think he'd feel so disappointed about it. Wait a minute, what was his problem? He should be happy none of this was about him. He'd spent nearly half of his life blaming himself for whatever reason Wyatt turned. Yet, here Wyatt was saying that it wasn't his fault and he was…hurt?

Wyatt immediately sensed Chris's feelings of insignificance and smiled on the inside, never knowing how much Chris still cared what Wyatt thought of him.

Wyatt: You know I didn't mean that.

Chris's eyes turned cool and unemotional, something he'd picked up from Wyatt himself. He shrugged indifferently, acting as if he didn't care. But Wyatt knew the truth, what Chris felt deep down. Chris was hurting and Wyatt felt that everyday. But, the pain Chris held inside was something he didn't have to deal with if he'd just stop being so damn stubborn. Wyatt remembered back to when they were younger, how Chris used to follow him around and ask if he could hang out with Wyatt and his friends. Of course, Wyatt never minded. Yeah, he pretended like this got on his nerves every once and awhile. The truth was though, that Wyatt would destroy heaven, earth, and hell just to protect his little brother. And Chris just didn't see that anymore. He'd been so brainwashed by their family into believing that good and evil bull. There was no good or evil. There was only power. And Wyatt had enough to do anything he wanted. Chris had that power as well. He was just so caught on trying to 'do the right thing' that it was clouding his better judgment. Wyatt would convince his brother to join his sooner or later, even if it took years.

Wyatt: Chris.

Chris: What?

Wyatt glared at the nastiness in Chris's voice. Chris was starting to push his luck. It was only a matter of time before Wyatt lost his temper and became the big brother who severely picked on Chris years ago. He just wouldn't be so nice now.

Wyatt: Do you want to hear this or not?

Chris looked away from the wall he'd been staring at and gave Wyatt his attention. He could tell Wyatt was beginning to get anger with him and that was just about the last thing Chris needed right now. He was exhausted and felt like he had to have his guard up all the time. So, right about now, he'd hear Wyatt out.

Chris: Go ahead.

Wyatt: Chris, everything I've ever done is for you. The day Mom died, I swore that I would never let that happen to you. You're my baby brother and it's my job to watch over you, voluntarily or against your will. Mom's death opened my eyes. It showed me that no matter how much we kept fighting so-called evil; it never did us any good. Day after day, all we did was risk our lives and for what? The respect of the Elders? The Elders were nothing but pompous old guys who liked to ruin people's lives. You heard what the Elders said about me. They said I'd be nothing but evil and destroy the world.

Chris: (quietly) They weren't too far off on that one.

Wyatt: You're tiring my patience, Chris.

Chris reluctantly zipped his lips and let Wyatt continue with what he had to say.

Wyatt: All I'm saying is that even though I loose my temper with you sometimes, it's only because I care about what happens to you. I want you to join me because I think it would bring so much back into our brotherhood and you'd be by my side again, little brother.

Chris flinched this time when Wyatt touched him, letting his emotion guard slip for a moment. It had been so long since Wyatt had called him little brother and meant it, without some sick and twisted meaning behind a word that meant so much Chris. Wyatt's words tore at Chris's heart. Chris just knew this was all some trick to get him to join Wyatt. But, half of Chris was comforted by the words also. And Chris was ashamed that he'd been pulled in by this warmth. Wyatt was really the only family Chris had left and he prayed so hard that his brother, the good Wyatt, would return and tell Chris everything was okay. But, Chris couldn't be selfish. No matter how much he wanted to wish it, Wyatt wouldn't change, at least not for Chris's sake.

What was he supposed to do? He refused to ever join Wyatt's cruel reign, but that meant his ass was stuck in the dungeons for all eternity and that did him no good. But, if he considered Wyatt's offer, or at least pretended to, he could get out of the dungeons and maybe even escape from Wyatt all together.

Chris: I'm sick of fighting.

Wyatt watched as Chris bowed his head and rubbed at his eyes. He'd noticed the dark circles around Chris's eyes and how thin he was. He didn't know why his brother tortured himself like this.

Wyatt: Stop fighting me then. And join me. I'll make sure nothing happens to you.

At the last sentence, Chris raised his eyes again and this time they sparkled like the used to when he was a just a small boy. Oh, what Wyatt would do to give Chris back a smidgen of the innocence he had lost.

Chris: Really, Wyatt?

Wyatt: Anyone has a problem with you and they have to answer to me.

A smile slowly came to Chris's lips and Wyatt realized it was the first smile he'd seen from Chris in god knows how long.

Chris: I think I'll…

Chris stopped, frowning as he choked back what he wanted to say.

Wyatt: What is it, Chris?

Chris sighed, running his hands through it long hair. This was the hardest thing he would ever say to Wyatt; because it was exactly Wyatt wanted him to say.

Chris: I'll join you.

Relief, shock, and many other emotions burst inside of Wyatt as he knelt down in front of Chris, placing a hand on his brother's arm.

Wyatt: You mean it? Because if this is a joke, I'm going to be very pissed. And you know how I get when I'm anger.

Chris certainly did know how Wyatt got when he was really, really mad. He was worse than any demon Chris had ever come across. At least the demons didn't know anything about him, accept for what family he came from and, possibly, what powers he had. But, Wyatt had known him from the day he was born and had more dirt on him than any person should. He knew how to push Chris's buttons and really cause Chris agony without even touching him. So, Chris was almost afraid to make his brother anger right now.

Chris: I'm serious. I'll join you on one, technically two conditions.

Wyatt shrugged, letting go of his pride for his brother, which was harder than it sounded.

Wyatt: Fine. Name it.

Chris: You give me time to adjust to this new agreement.

Wyatt could completely agree to that. He was about to suggest it himself. Chris wasn't ruthless enough, and certainly not powerful enough, to handle demons yet. Yes, he could blow them up with no problem. But, now he was going to work with them like business partners. And Wyatt knew Chris had always had some strong feelings of disgust towards demons, so it was unavoidable that he'd feel weird at first.

Wyatt: Done. Condition two?

Chris: Get me the hell out of here.

Wyatt smirked; happy he had Chris right in the palm of his hand. It wasn't that he wanted to necessarily control Chris. He just mostly wanted Chris with him or nearby so he could watch over him and make sure he didn't get himself into any trouble. Oh, who was he kidding? He absolutely craved for authority over Chris and he knew it. His little brother was a free spirited and persistent person since he was in Piper's womb, kicking her kidney. Wyatt didn't want to break Chris, but he wanted him to stop thinking that Wyatt had no hold on him. Wyatt was his big brother and it was about time Chris started acting like it.

Wyatt: Well, what did you think I was going to do? I'm certainly not going to let second in command sleep in here.

Chris: Second in command? Already?

Wyatt: Of course. You are my brother and your powers are almost as powerful as mine with some training.

Well, Chris wasn't expecting all of that all just from saying the words 'I'll join you'. Wyatt was real exited about this and Chris thought about what would happen if he went back on what he said. Wyatt would most likely kill him, bring him back, and do it all over again.

Wyatt: Come now. I want to show you to your new home.

Chris: Don't you mean old? Have you already forgotten I lived at your place for awhile?

Wyatt chuckled lightly as he opened the cell door with his telekinesis and Chris got to his feet.

Wyatt: I've made some major modifications. And they're just for you.

Chris wondered what Wyatt had done to the room he'd once called his temporary home, like so many other places since Wyatt turned their original home into a freaking museum.

Wyatt: Well, are you coming?

Chris realized he'd being standing in the small spot for awhile as Wyatt watched him from outside the cell.

Chris: Yeah.

Chris walked out of the cell and took a deep breath. It was kind of strange just walking out of the cell after nearly four months of fighting to try and break his way out.

Wyatt: And if you just said that you joined me just to get out, go ahead and try to run. You know I'll find you and won't be happy about the chase.

Chris had to harden his face and bite his tongue to stop himself from saying something smart to his brother. This was getting old real quick.

Chris: I'm not going to run, Wyatt. I promise you.

Wyatt: Good.

Wyatt was testing Chris. Even if Chris was an angel from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet, he was a tricky bastard and could get away with a lot because of that face you couldn't help but trust.

Wyatt: Meet you at my place. You know the way.

Chris: I couldn't forget if I tried.

Giving his little brother one last threatening look, daring him to run, Wyatt orbed out and to his penthouse. Chris watched the orbs disappear before giving the dungeons one last look. He couldn't say that he wasn't happy to get out of there. Though, vanquishing demons for the last few months had been fun. That wasn't the point though.

If only Wyatt could read his mind, he'd put Chris right back in his cell. It was clear that Wyatt still was suspicious of Chris, not ready to truly except that Chris had joined him so easily. And Wyatt was right to be that way. Even though Chris had a big heart and wouldn't hurt a living creature that didn't deserve it, he was a survivor as well. Wyatt had taught Chris that he had to toughen up and play rough to survive. Maybe Wyatt taught him a little too well. Because Chris was about throw Wyatt for the loop. That was for sure.

Chris: Let the games begin.

And with that, he orbed to Wyatt's penthouse.


	15. Changes

Victor's House – Morning

Victor: How are you doing, Bianca?

Bianca bit her lip and folded her hands together in front of her as Victor fixed them both a cup of coffee.

Bianca: I'm doing okay, Victor.

Victor knew Chris's girlfriend almost as well as he knew his grandson. Bianca was far from okay and Victor could see it.

Victor: How are you really doing?

Bianca smiled at Victor's concern. He and she had truly bonded over the last few months and he almost felt like her grandfather. But, she didn't want to worry him with her problems. He was upset enough as it was, with his last bit of family gone.

Bianca: I'm doing as well as I can.

Victor nodded, understanding exactly where the young woman was coming from.

Victor: Are you taking care of yourself?

A grin broke out on Bianca's face and she wrinkled her nose at Victor. Bianca could certainly see why Victor and Chris were so close. Victor was a great grandfather.

Bianca: Yes, I am.

Victor: Good. Chris would kill me if he came back and found out that I wasn't looking out for you.

The smile was wiped clean from Bianca's face at the mentioning of her boyfriend. Victor saw this and knew he had to ask…

Victor: Have you found out what happened to him yet?

Bianca sadly shook her head, lowering her eyes. She felt like this was all her fault. Not only could she not find Chris, but it was her fault he was gone in the first place. If she had just stayed by his side the day he went missing then he'd still be there with her.

Victor: I miss him to, you know.

Bianca looked up as Victor handed her a hot cup of coffee.

Bianca: Where could he possibly be where I can't find him?

Victor: Well, I wouldn't be asking me. I'm not exactly a magical expert.

Bianca: Considering one of your grandsons is taking over the entire world and the other is the leader of a fight against him, I'd say you're taking in magic better than most humans.

Suddenly, a thought popped into Victor's head.

Victor: Speaking of Wyatt, do you think he might know where Chris is?

Bianca shook her head, but at the same time thought Victor might have a point.

Bianca: If Wyatt had Chris, he'd either tell me or Chris would have joined him by now.

Victor: Chris would never join Wyatt.

Bianca: Of course not. He'd rather die before he joined Wyatt.

Another thought came to Victor.

Victor: You don't think…

Victor stopped speaking when Bianca glared at him with angry brown eyes.

Bianca: He's not dead, Victor.

Victor: I don't want to believe it either, Bianca. But, he's been gone all this time. You don't have a single clue to finding out where he is. And…

Bianca: Stop it!

Bianca slammed a fist down on the table to emphasize her shout. She didn't mean to get mad at Victor. It hurt enough to even think about Chris being dead. But, she didn't need Victor trying to convince her to give up looking for Chris. She had to have faith that he was alive and she would find him in the end.

Victor: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.

Bianca's face softened and she felt bad for yelling at Chris's grandfather. He was only trying to help her.

Bianca: No, I'm sorry. It's just hard living each day without him. Do you know I mean?

Victor smiled sadly at the young woman and covered her hand with his.

Victor: I understand completely. Chris had that effect on people.

Bianca laughed, thinking about her first memory of Chris.

Bianca: He certainly had that effect on me. Without him I'd still be a heartless bitch. I'm already starting to turn back into one now that he's not around.

Victor: That's not true.

Bianca: You didn't see what I did yesterday, Victor.

Victor reached across the table and took Bianca's hand, making the young woman tense. She hadn't felt a touch so soft and gentle since Chris.

Victor: I don't care what you did yesterday. You love Chris. And that's enough for me. Just bring him home and don't doubt yourself.

Bianca smiled at Victor. He always found some way to cheer her up without even trying.

Bianca: Thank you, Victor.

She stood and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Bianca: I'll be by later on tonight after I go to see Wyatt.

Victor: Are you sure about this thing with him, Bianca?

Bianca wasn't completely sure actually. She knew she was dead if Wyatt found out about her. And Victor worried about her twice as much since she supposedly became Wyatt's mistress. Bianca hated being labeled as Wyatt's 'thing'. She didn't belong to anyone, unless she wanted to. But, Wyatt always got what he wanted, didn't he?

Bianca: I'll be okay, Victor. I can handle Wyatt.

Victor: Just don't get yourself hurt. I don't want to see anything happen to you.

Bianca felt good that Victor cared so much about her. She just needed someone right now or she might fall back into the darkness. She didn't want to go back there.

Bianca: Don't worry. I'll be back.

Chris's Apartment – Afternoon

Chris awoke to unfamiliar surroundings as he blinked his eyes open. He had expected to awake to the usually grimy walls and bloodcurdling screams of the dungeon. But, as he looked around from where he lay, Chris took in a beautifully decorated apartment, complete with windows all around reaching from the floor to the ceiling, a large navy blue circular couch, and French doors, which Chris guessed led out onto a balcony. It finally registered to Chris where he was. He remembered Wyatt coming to the dungeons and himself saying that he'd join Wyatt. So, he was living with Wyatt now.

Chris yawned and sat up in the king sized bed he slept in. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, Chris had to do a double take. It was 12:44 pm. Chris didn't know how long it had been since he'd slept any time after 6:00 am. But, Chris had to admit he felt good having been able to sleep in. He needed the rest.

Pushing aside the covers, Chris got out of bed, surprised when his feet landed on soft carpet. Once again, he'd expected a hard and cold floor. Shaking off the feeling of that he was in a totally different world, which he essentially was, Chris headed for the open door to his right. He glanced inside and saw it was the bathroom, as he'd thought. Closing the door, Chris turned on the shower. He couldn't remember the last time he had a decent shower.

Wyatt: _**Chris.**_

Chris quickly tugged back on the shirt he was about to take off when he heard Wyatt's voice. He glanced into the bedroom, but saw no one. What game was Wyatt playing with him now?

Wyatt: _**Chris?**_

Chris rolled his eyes when he realized that he'd in fact heard Wyatt's voice in his mind. Looks like Wyatt had gained yet another power.

Wyatt: _**I know you're awake, so answer me.**_

Chris: _**How?**_

Wyatt: _**That's how. Think it.**_

Chris: _**Why don't you just orb down here and talk like a normal person?**_

Wyatt: _**Don't be rude, Christopher.**_

Chris: _**Fine. Good morning.**_

Wyatt: _**Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?**_

Chris was tempted to tell his brother to go to hell, but didn't think it was the smartest move at the moment. Another thought came to Chris. Could his brother read his random thoughts instead of just the ones direction at him?

Wyatt: _**Listen. I don't have time for chitchat.**_

Chris blew out a sigh, relieved to know Wyatt couldn't read his every thought. If Wyatt could, he would have been pissed at Chris for even thinking of him going to hell. Wyatt wasn't exactly the calmest person in the world. There were the numerous corpses to prove it.

Chris: _**Is there a reason why you're in my head anyway?**_

Wyatt: _**I'm in the middle of a meeting as we speak. Clean yourself up and meet me up here. You know where I am. I'll be through with the meeting by the time you get done.**_

Chris: _**Alright, I'll be there.**_

Wyatt: _**You have your pick of clothes in of the closet. I took the liberty of finding you a few things.**_

Chris: _**What did you do with my old clothes?**_

Wyatt: _**Does it matter?**_

That was just like Wyatt. He wanted everything to be his way, from where Chris went to the way he dressed. It took everything in Chris to keep from cursing out Wyatt for doing all this stuff without his say. The apartment, the clothes, and everything else had been changed from what Chris wanted to Wyatt's way. Still, Chris couldn't say much about it or Wyatt would loose his temper. But, that didn't mean the younger Halliwell was a bit satisfied with it.

Chris: _**Can I get back to my shower now?**_

Wyatt: _**Of course. But, don't take forever.**_

Chris: _**Easy for you to say. You weren't the one that spent months in a dungeon.**_

Wyatt: _**How long are you going to throw that one in my face?**_

Chris: _**Goodbye, Wyatt.**_

Wyatt: _**I don't appreciate your tone. Goodbye, Christopher.**_

Chris squinted as he searched for any whispers or noises in his mind. But, everything was finally silent once again. Chris gave an involuntary shiver, detested that Wyatt could just go into his mind whenever he felt like it. And if Wyatt called him Christopher one more time, like he was his father or something, Chris was going to punch him, consequences or not.

Almost half an hour later, when Chris was at last able to scrub every speck of dirt off of his body, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Leaving the bathroom, Chris looked around for the closet. He opened the nearest door, which did happen to be the closet. Chris's jaw dropped at the tons of clothes filling the walk in closet. Wyatt wasn't kidding when he said he'd taken the liberty of getting him a few things. He'd bought him a whole closet full of things. Sometimes Chris really did believe his brother was crazy.


	16. Can't Stop Fighting

Wyatt's Penthouse – Afternoon

Wyatt looked up from the spell that he had just added to the Book of Shadows when he sensed Chris near. He almost believed Chris wouldn't show, as to defy him. But, it looked like Chris wasn't in the mood to clash today.

Waving a hand over the book, Wyatt made it disappear and return to its stand in his bedroom. A moment later, a knock reached Wyatt's ear and he sensed it was Chris instantly.

Wyatt: Come in.

The door opened and Chris entered the penthouse, glancing around as if he expected demons to jump out or some trap to go off. Wyatt shook his head at this behavior. Did his brother trust him so little that he thought he'd call him there just to hurt him?

Wyatt: Relax.

Chris narrowed his eyes at Wyatt, giving the man a look he knew only to well.

Chris: You can never be too sure.

Wyatt: Do you honestly think I'd let something bad happen to you?

Chris: Not if it wasn't by your order.

Wyatt glared at Chris from where he sat on the couch in front if a view of San Francisco. Not one minute were the brothers together and Chris was already trying to pick a fight by pushing Wyatt's buttons. Why couldn't Chris ever just do things the easy way?

As to get his anger off of Chris, Wyatt's cool blue eyes scanned over Chris's attire. Even though Wyatt had gotten Chris everything to fit his style more than the younger Halliwell's taste, Chris had somehow managed to pick out one of the outfits he least favored. Chris wore a simple deep red and black button up shirt over a black t-shirt. And Wyatt had no clue how Chris was able to locate the single and only pair of jeans that were in the massive closet. But, there Chris was, wearing a pair of black jeans. Last, Wyatt wondered how Chris came to acquire a pair of sneakers when Wyatt had not put one pair of sneakers anywhere in Chris room. His little brother had managed to tick him off without trying, again.

Wyatt: How do the clothes fit?

Chris glanced at what he wore, seeing that Wyatt clearly didn't like it. He wanted to smile, but kept a straight face.

Chris: They're a little stiffer than the clothes I usually wear. But, I'll break them in.

Wyatt: Good. Now, tell me. Where did the sneakers come from? I certainly don't remember purchasing those.

Chris: Stole them from a demon on the way up. By the way, sorry about the scorch mark down the hall.

Wyatt smirked, now knowing why his brother was in a better mood. For some reason vanquishing demons always seemed to make both of them happy.

Wyatt: Still on the demon killing kick?

Chris: It's an addition.

Wyatt: Yes, I know.

Chris was happy to know that Wyatt still took some pleasure in taking out evil. But, Chris had to remember that his brother took out much more good.

Wyatt: Sit.

Wyatt motioned for Chris to have a seat next to him on the couch. It sounded more like a command than an invitation.

Chris: I'd rather stand, if that's okay.

Chris could tell by Wyatt's face that he wasn't happy that Chris had declined.

Chris: So, what did you call me here for?

Wyatt: I wanted to talk to you.

Chris felt the gravity of Wyatt's voice and understood it.

Chris: We haven't had a real talk in years. Every time we talk, we either start fighting or try to kill each other.

Wyatt: That's changing now. You have joined me and stopped fighting me after all. Isn't that right?

Wyatt checked Chris's face for any sign of deceit, almost hating that he had to make sure of these things. But, Chris had done so much to betray him. First he started killing all of Wyatt's best demons. Then he formed the Resistance against Wyatt. He even tried killing Wyatt once, but didn't have the heart to murder his own brother. Wyatt wanted Chris by his side, but not if Chris couldn't be completely trusted.

Chris: I am with you, Wyatt. Everything won't be easy for me, but you're my brother and I'm sick of having to fight with you about ever single little thing. It's nerve-racking.

Wyatt could have hugged his brother for his honesty. It was what he needed to hear.

Wyatt: Things will be different now, Chris. With all these ridiculous good versus evil morals out of your head, that demolishes half of the problem. And we're working on the other problem. We're mending our relationship. We'll be true brothers, as we were always meant to be.

Chris bit his tongue to keep from saying that what Wyatt was saying was absurd. There was good and evil. Chris still believed that, no matter how many times Wyatt drilled it into his head that he was wrong. And, though at one time Chris wanted to believe it wasn't true, Wyatt was evil. It had been years since Wyatt had truly turned and Chris was growing tired of trying to convince his brother to come back to good when Wyatt just ended up choking him for it anyway.

Chris sighed, walking over to the window and looking down at San Francisco. Most of it was destroyed, barely any of it left to save. Most people would just give up by now. But, Chris couldn't. Even with so much lost, there was still so much to save. Chris had lost innocents, friends, and family. Though, he still had people he loved and could save before it was too late: His grandfather, Bianca, even Wyatt. Chris wouldn't give up. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't. He was a Halliwell. It was in his blood to save innocents and fight evil. He just didn't know if he could do it alone.

Wyatt: Like the view?

Chris tensed, not even knowing Wyatt had stood and joined him in front of the window.

Chris: It's okay.

Wyatt: You have a view in your room as well.

Chris: I know.

Chris was only a level down from Wyatt and would have loved to stare out his windows everyday if the world below didn't look so dead and ruined.

Wyatt: Did you like how I decorated your place?

Chris lied.

Chris: It's great. I love it. But, what was wrong with the way I had it before?

Chris didn't even have to ask why Wyatt hated it the way it was before. He just wanted to hear it from Wyatt's mouth. Chris had decorated the apartment almost exactly similar to the manor, missing his home terribly. Wyatt had yelled at him the first time he'd come to the apartment, asking Chris why he clung to the past and that he should just let go of their worthless childhood home. That day, Wyatt and Chris had exchanged more than a few blows.

Wyatt's eyes turned colder than usual at Chris's question, remembering how he had destroyed Chris's apartment the first day he'd laid eyes on it. He was happy to leave the manor open as long as it was a museum. But, when Chris had turned the apartment that Wyatt 'let' him live in into an exact replica of the manor, that had infuriated Wyatt and he'd never been so furious before. Wyatt and Chris's fight had turned up to a new level after Wyatt had wrecked Chris home. Wyatt choked Chris, Chris threw Wyatt into a wall, Wyatt hit Chris with a few fireballs, Chris nearly blew Wyatt up, and so on until both of them should have been in the hospital. Wyatt wanted none of that this time around, so he had changed the apartment to something he could be happy with. Chris may not have liked it, but it'd grow on him sooner or later. And if it didn't, he could change it, as long at nothing from the manor was there.

Wyatt: Your place needed a change.

Chris: I know you didn't like it the way it was before.

Wyatt glanced at his brother, who returned the look with his green eyes.

Wyatt: That isn't our home anymore.

Chris: I know. It's your museum.

Wyatt: Would you like me to change something in your apartment?

Chris shook his head, not daring to say what he really wanted.

Chris: It's fine.

Wyatt watched at Chris as the young man continued to stare solemnly out the window. Wyatt wasn't stupid. He could see and sense that Chris was unhappy, only putting up with things so that Wyatt wouldn't become mad. Wyatt was pleased that he and Chris had gotten through most of this conversation without seriously fighting at least once. But, he didn't want Chris miserable. Chris was the only family Wyatt had left and he'd done everything in his power to get the man to join him. Now, Chris was by his side. But, what was wrong with this picture? Wyatt was glad while Chris wasn't. It had to be fixed.

Wyatt: What's wrong, Chris?

Wyatt placed his hand on Chris's shoulder, causing Chris to tear his gaze away from the window and look at his older brother. Chris stared at Wyatt, thinking that it was some kind of joke or sick game. But, Wyatt was serious.

Chris: Nothing. I'm just thinking.

Wyatt: About?

Chris shrugged halfheartedly, returning his gaze to a smoking, half destroyed building down below.

Chris: It's nothing really. I'm fine.

Wyatt: Chris, I know we've had our spats. But, we're brothers. Just because you tell me you're not upset, doesn't mean that I don't feel it.

Chris: You won't like it.

Wyatt inhaled deeply, preparing himself not to loose his temper.

Wyatt: What is it?

Chris: Can I look at the Book of Shadows?

Chris tensed automatically, expecting Wyatt to yell at him or even hit him for asking about the Book, which Wyatt had claimed as his own, not letting Chris anywhere near it. But, Wyatt didn't open his mouth or move to raise his hand. He just stared at Chris as if he'd asked something foolish.

Wyatt: Of course you can look at the Book. Why did you think I'd get mad at you for that?

Chris was tempted to say something smart, but decided against it.

Chris: When you took it out of the manor, you said it was yours and I wasn't allowed to touch it without your permission.

Wyatt felt guilty, remembering when he had said that to his brother. But, Chris had turned on him long before that and Wyatt couldn't trust him. So, he didn't trust Chris with the Book either when his brother could easily use it against him.

Wyatt: We were on opposite sides back then. I didn't know what you'd do with the book, so I tried to keep you from it.

Chris: So, why are you giving it to me now? Don't you still have your doubts?

Wyatt: We'll both always have doubts. But, that doesn't mean we can't overlook them once and awhile.

Wyatt waved his hand and the Book of Shadows appeared in his hands. He handed the old book to Chris, who took it and walked over to the couch before sitting down. The young Halliwell ran a hand over the cover, remembering all the times he and Wyatt had looked through it for demons to vanquish. It was hard to remember the goods times. So many bad things clouded the good memories. But, Chris couldn't forget the Book. When he laid his hand on it, he felt warmth that had been gone for years. The Book was connected to him, part of his heritage. Even if some of it was a little fuzzy, he knew most of the Book inside and out.

Wyatt: You feel it, don't you?

Chris looked up, having totally forgotten that Wyatt was in the room.

Chris: Feel what?

Wyatt: The warmth of the Book.

Wyatt sat on the couch, his eyes on the book that helped him through so much.

Chris: Yeah. How'd you know?

Wyatt: I saw it on your face. The moment you touched it, you looked… I don't know. You looked at peace.

Chris: It's strange. It's like the Book is telling me that everything will be okay.

Wyatt: I wouldn't know.

Chris looked at Wyatt again, wondering what he was talking about.

Chris: You can't feel the warmth?

Wyatt shook his head, his face becoming angry as he stared at the Book of Shadows. Chris held the Book closer, afraid Wyatt might try to destroy it. He knew the Book could protect itself. But, Wyatt had a lot of power.

Wyatt: The Book, it's always cold when I touch it. I can't feel the warmth anymore. I haven't been able to in a long time.

Chris: Maybe it's because you tur…

Chris snapped his mouth shut, not knowing how he could have let that slip. But, it was too late. Wyatt knew exactly what he was going to say, having heard it more than once from Chris.

Wyatt's anger bounced from the Book to Chris as he stood, towering over his younger brother. Chris hadn't changed his thoughts on him. He still believed Wyatt had been turned by something and that he was evil. Wyatt was furious.

Wyatt: How can you possibly think that I'm bad after everything I've done for you?

Chris: Wyatt, I didn't…

Wyatt: Shut up!

Chris winced at the threat in Wyatt's voice when his brother snapped at him.

Wyatt: You know after all the trouble you caused for me that I should punish you. If it were anyone else, I would…

Chris: You'd what?

Chris tossed the Book of Shadows aside and got to his feet to stand face to face with Wyatt. If Wyatt thought he was going to pin this on Chris, he was wrong, because Chris was sick of being the wrong one.

Chris: You'd kill them, wouldn't you?

Wyatt: Yes! But, I wouldn't kill you.

Chris: Why? You don't hesitate to destroy or kill anything in the path of getting what you want. I shouldn't be any different.

Wyatt was hurt to hear that Chris didn't think he was unlike all the others. Chris just didn't understand how much Wyatt cared for him.

Wyatt: You shouldn't be any different? You're my brother. You just don't seem to get that, do you?

Chris: No, you don't get it. Brothers shouldn't be on different sides, brothers shouldn't have to fight every hour of the day just to get the other one to hear them out, and brothers should have each others backs when the world is going to hell like it is!

Wyatt: I couldn't agree more.

Chris: Oh, really? Then how come you're the one making the world hell?

Wyatt: I'm making the world better. Before me, witches, demons, and innocents were suffering while trying pointlessly to take each other out. Now, I'm just starting to make things change for the better.

Chris couldn't believe some of the things that came from Wyatt's mouth. How could his brother believe in anything he was saying? It just wasn't right and Chris couldn't take it anymore.

Chris: Wiping out half the world and killing everybody that doesn't like your way of life are changes for the better? If that's true, then I don't care if I'm your brother or not. You should have finished me off long ago, because I just can't see the good in that.

Wyatt: There's that word again. 'Good'.

Chris: What's the matter, Wyatt? Does that word scare you because you know you're not good anymore?

At the end of the sentence, Chris choked on his words as Wyatt made a fist. Chris felt his lungs being block, preventing him from breathing as he wrapped his hands around his neck. Keeping his right hand in a fist, Wyatt seized Chris hair in his other hand and pulled his brother closer.

Wyatt: I may not be good and I may not be bad, Christopher. But, I am pissed. And, I advise, as your brother, not to test my patience.

Wyatt opened his fists, releasing Chris's hair and ending the choking. Chris dropped to his knees, gasping for air now that his lungs were free. Wyatt reached down and grabbed Chris's arm to help him up. Livid, Chris snatched his arm away and glared at Wyatt from behind the hair covering his eyes.

Chris: I don't want your help.

Wyatt: You're pushing your luck, Chris.

Chris: Why do you treat me like a pet?

Wyatt: Excuse me?

Chris: If I don't do everything you say, I get punished for it. I'm surprised you haven't rolled up a newspaper and smacked me over the nose with it.

Wyatt: I'm trying to watch out for you.

Chris: You're doing a great job protecting me from everyone but you.

Wyatt blinked, truly shocked by Chris's words. He knew he was hard on Chris sometimes, but he'd never really hurt him. And if he did, it would only be because Chris provoked him.

Wyatt: So, I guess this conversation is over.

Chris scoffed as he stood.

Wyatt: What is it?

Chris: What am I, just a radio that you shut off?

Wyatt: Sometimes I wish I could shut you off. Now go.

Chris: I don't come and go when you say so.

Wyatt: Is that right?

In his mind, Wyatt called for his guards and five demons shimmered in. Chris looked at each on immediately, on alert as always. Wyatt was glad to see how uneasy Chris was, wanting to show him who was the big brother and who was the little brother.

Wyatt: Take my brother back to his apartment.

The demons moved to take hold of Chris, but the young witch/whitelighter blew up the first two who grabbed him. The rest of the demons backed away when Chris raised his hands, making his intentions known.

Chris: Keep away if you value your lives.

Wyatt was not amused, glaring at his demons for acting like cowards.

Wyatt: I gave you all a direct order. What I'll do to you is a hell of a lot worse than what he could ever do.

Understanding the threat, the demons made their way towards Chris again. Rolling his eyes at their pathetic attempts to get him to go, Chris just decided to put them out of their misery before Wyatt did. With one flick of his hand, Chris sent the demons up in blue flames. Once the demons were vanquished, Chris turned back to his brother, his emerald eyes narrow with hate.

Chris: I can get back to the apartment on my own, thank you.

Chris orbed out, more than happy to get away from his tyrant brother. Chris tried and tried again to put up with Wyatt. But, it wasn't an easy job when Wyatt constantly got under his skin. That's the really bad thing about having your brother be the worse evil around. How was Chris ever going to make this work if he couldn't keep his cool around Wyatt? He had to make Wyatt think he was on his side, even thought he was going to double-cross him in the end. So, Wyatt knew now that Chris wasn't completely on his side just yet. And he was as suspicious as ever. That meant that Chris had to do something that would convince Wyatt that he was making progress. Maybe it was time to call in someone for a little help.

(Who will Chris get help from? Go to the next chapter. It gets better.)


	17. Raven

Chris's Apartment – Afternoon

When Chris was back in his apartment, he searched for a few things, not familiar with the place yet. He found the music player and switched on some soft music, loud enough that if someone was listening outside of the apartment then they couldn't hear anything. Using his gift of fire, in a single wave of his hand, Chris lit eight candles, placing them in places less likely to catch on fire. Last, Chris recited a spell and black flowers petals appeared everywhere. Chris smiled, knowing his guest would like them. When he was sure everything was just right, Chris called for her.

Chris: Raven.

Without delay, a woman shimmered in, a smile creeping onto her lips when she saw Chris. The woman had an uncanny resemblance to Bianca. From her tanned skin, dark eyes, and confident stance she had Bianca down. She even wore a skintight leather outfit; similar to one Chris had seen Bianca wearing once. The only differences were Raven's black hair that ran down to her lower back and the silver stud in her nose. Other than that, Chris could have sworn he was looking the woman he loved in the eye.

Raven: You called?

Chris held out his arms, telling Raven to take a look around. Raven's eyes widened at the romantic settings and her smile grew. After a moment, her gaze returned to Chris.

Raven: Is all this for me?

Chris: Of course.

Chris held out his hand and Raven walked to him, taking it in her own hand. When they were close, Raven took Chris's face in her hands and kissed him. Chris wrapped his arms around her waist, moving their bodies together until there wasn't any space between the two. Needing to breathe, Raven pulled out of the kiss and looked up into Chris's amazing eyes.

Raven: You always do this to me.

Chris smirked, glad to see he was having the usual affect on her. But, it was time to get serious. No more fooling around.

Chris: That is the reason I called you here.

Raven kissed him again, feeling his body beneath her hands. Chris Halliwell just didn't see how he really got to her.

Raven: I can't stay long. But, I don't think I can leave either.

Chris backed up and sat down on his bed, pulling Raven with him.

Chris: Then don't leave.

Raven nibbled on her lip, her brain telling her to leave and go to where she had to be, but the rest of her body was urging her to stay with Chris. Not able to resist him any longer, Raven pressed her mouth to Chris's in a hungry and passionate kiss. Chris moaned, flipping her onto her back and climbing on top of her. Raven's hands came around Chris's back, going under his shirt and feeling his back muscles as Chris's hand traveled up and down her body, driving Raven crazy. When they finally parted from kissing, both Raven and Chris were panting heavily, smiling at each other. Chris reached behind him and grabbed one of Raven's hands, bringing it between them. He kissed her hand, making her laugh.

Raven: I guess I can stay.

Chris grinned, kissing down her hand until he came to her wrist, where a tattoo of a bird rest. Chris stared at it for a moment, remembering Bianca and feeling wrong for doing this. But, it had to be done. It was Chris's only way out of there. Pushing aside his guilt, Chris kissed the bird birthmark before taking Raven's mouth in his once again.

(Looks like Bianca isn't the only one having another relationship. So, has anyone guessed who Raven is? This should be a pretty easy question. Review please!)


	18. One Man In The Same

Chris and Bianca's Apartment – Morning

Bianca paced the living room impatiently. This was so like Raven. She was a merciless assassin and could kill like it there was no tomorrow. But, she did have the horrible habit of not being able to be on time for anything.

Hearing and sensing shimmering behind her, Bianca narrowed her eyes and turned to face her younger sister.

Bianca: Where the hell have you been?

Raven frowned as she flipped her long hair behind her shoulders.

Raven: What's your problem?

Bianca: You were supposed to meet me in the underworld yesterday. What happened to you?

Raven giggled softly and got this look on her face. Bianca scoffed, seeing the after sex glint in Raven's eyes. Bianca knew that she herself slept around a little too much. But, her sister was just a common slut.

Bianca: Business or pleasure?

Raven: A girl has to treat herself sometimes.

Bianca: And you blew me off for that?

Raven glared at her sister, not believing that she was hearing this from Bianca of all people.

Raven: Like you didn't do the same thing to me with Wyatt?

Bianca: That's different. Wyatt is my boss. He could kill me if I blew him off instead.

Raven: So, you're trying to tell me that you don't enjoy the benefits of being his woman?

Bianca wanted to tell her sister off and say that she wasn't anyone's woman but Chris's. But, Raven, being the big mouth that she was, would tell Wyatt what was up with Bianca in a heartbeat.

Bianca: I'm not Wyatt's woman. Wyatt doesn't have a woman. He has many women. Do you honestly think I'm the only one?

Raven: Hell no. I'm just saying that being with Wyatt isn't as bad as you make it out to be sometimes. He is the most powerful being I know, he made half of the underworld fear you by declaring that you were his, and there's also the fact that he is totally sexy. I bet he has a big…

Bianca: Raven, shut up. You have no idea what you're talking about.

Raven: Oh, I don't? You don't think I know about the other guy?

Bianca went rigid, staring Raven in the eye. Did her sister know about Chris? That wasn't possible. Bianca and Raven barely kept in contact except for assassin business. And even that was rare. The only person that knew that Bianca loved Chris besides Victor was Bianca's aunt. But, her vindictive aunt was no more. Bianca had terminated that problem almost immediately after she found out that her aunt knew the truth. So, how had sneaky little Raven figured it out?

Raven: Don't tell me that I'm not right. I can read you like a book and it's true.

Bianca: Who told you?

Raven laughed, taking seat on the couch and looking at her freshly done nails.

Raven: No one. Even if we don't get along that well and want each other dead half the time, I know my sister. Before, you were the usual boring, strict whore you've always been.

Bianca moved to punch her sister, but dropped her fist only a moment later, wanting to hear this. Raven smiled, always happy when she was the sister with the power in her hands, which was just about never.

Raven: You've been different lately. You're not as much of a spoilsport as you used to be. I've seen you smiling and stuff like that. You've even been nicer to me. And though I'd like a piece of Wyatt Halliwell, I know he can't possibly be the one to cause this change in you.

Bianca: You always have been a perceptive little brat.

Raven: You're just jealous. Now, who's the guy?

Bianca: You wouldn't know him.

Raven: I know lots of men.

Bianca: Yes, I know.

Raven heard the mocking tone of Bianca's voice and shrugged it off, knowing that she did have her fair share of men and had the names slut, tramp, and ho coming.

Raven: If you won't tell me, can I guess?

Bianca laughed at the question. There was no way that Raven could guess it was Chris.

Bianca: You can try, but you won't get it.

Raven hummed to herself, thinking of the possibilities of who Bianca could be with that she didn't know about.

Raven: Snide?

Bianca: That pathetic excuse for a demon? No.

Raven: Tyson?

Bianca: Never again.

Raven: Python?

Bianca: Now you're just being ridiculous.

Raven: Alright, I give up. So, I don't know this guy?

Bianca: You probably know his name, but wouldn't like him.

Raven's eyebrows lowered as a thought popped in her head, but she knew it was the most absurd thing she could think of.

Raven: He's not good, is he? Don't tell me he's something like a fairy or a whitelighter.

Bianca: Oh, he's no whitelighter.

Technically, Bianca wasn't lying. Chris wasn't a full whitelighter. He was a half-breed. So, what Raven didn't know wouldn't hurt her. They were getting too far into the conversation anyway. Bianca had to change the subject and fast before Raven discovered the truth, like she always did.

Bianca: Speaking of guys, who was the one you blew me off for?

Raven shook her head.

Raven: No way, Bianca. If you won't tell me about your man, then you can't know about mine.

Bianca: Don't say that you think you're falling in love again.

Raven: Think nothing. I am in love.

Bianca: You're serious?

Raven: Yes, this time I am. Bianca, I've never met a man like him before. He's charming, romantic, yet still strong when he needs to be. And let me tell you, he is so handsome. I think he might even be hotter than Wyatt.

Bianca: Someone you think that is hotter than Wyatt? Now, this could get interesting.

Raven: Well, sis, I'll give you updates the next time we meet, which will probably be soon.

Raven stood, fixed he coat, and was about to shimmer out when Bianca placed a hand on her shoulder.

Bianca: What did you mean when you said we'd probably see each other again soon?

Raven: Didn't I tell you? I'm doing some work for Wyatt and will be coming around his place a lot. So, I'll see you more.

Bianca: It's amazing how you can remember tons of useless information. Yet, you can't remember to tell people the simplest of things.

Raven: Don't forget, Bianca. You think with you're brain and I think with everything else.

Raven adjusted her cleavage in her corset top to emphasize her point. Bianca smirked, having to admit that she and Raven weren't as different as they thought they were.

Raven: Well, I got to be going. I'll pop in some time next week.

Bianca: That top gets any tighter and those are going to pop out by next week.

Bianca pointed at her sister's obviously pushed up cleavage.

Raven: Women always hate what they don't have.

Bianca: And that's why you hate everything about me. I'll see you later.

Raven: Looking forward to it.

Raven shimmered out, closely followed by Bianca, who had to meet with Wyatt.

(Destiny is certainly playing games. How else would anyone explain this riddle? One sister is with one brother and the other sister is with the other brother. The first sister is supposed to be with the second brother, but is with the first brother while the second brother should be with the first sister, but is together with the second sister. Yet the second sister doesn't know that the second brother is the true love of the first sister, and the first sister doesn't know that the second brother is love of the second sister's life, as well as of the first sister's. So, if the first brother and the first sister are together when the first sister should be with the second brother. And the second brother is with the second sister when he should be with the first sister, where does that leave the first sister and second brother?

And if you understand any of that, seek help.)


	19. Chris's Lessons

A Month Later – Chris's Apartment – Afternoon

Chris slammed the front door behind him and, with the additional force from his powers, the entire apartment shook from his rage. After ripping off his jacket, Chris made his way into the bathroom and switched on the sink water with a flick of his oh-so-telekinetic wrist. Chris splashed the cool water over his face, feeling some of his bad mood slip away as the droplets of water chilled his skin. This was turning out to be yet another bad day.

The sound of shimmering that usually made Chris shudder was welcomed as Chris wiped his face clean and exited the bathroom. The shimmering had been made by Raven, who sat on the couch in the living room. Having grown so close to him that she was able to almost sense his feelings in the air, Raven knew something was wrong as soon as Chris stepped into the room.

"How'd it go?" Raven asked, even if she had some idea as to how it went.

"Bad," was all Chris had to say. He expressed every last bit of emotion and fury in that one word.

"What happened between you and Wyatt? Weren't you only going there to talk?" Raven asked, uncrossing her legs and getting up to move over to him.

Chris sighed, raking a hand through his hair and pulling on the strands for a moment as if it would make the day's events spill out to Raven by themselves just so he wouldn't have to tell the story.

"Relax, baby," Raven purred, placing a hand on Chris's waist when she saw how worked up he really was. "Tell me what went wrong."

"Everything is wrong," Chris said, taking her back over to the couch and sitting with her. "First of all, someone in the Resistance has double-crossed us and is a spy for Wyatt."

"What? Who?" Raven hissed, vowing to kill whoever even thought of ruining her chances of taking down Wyatt and living a life where she didn't have to sneak around with Chris.

"I'm not sure just yet. But, I know they've been leaking secrets to Wyatt. He was royally pissed with me when he discovered it was the Resistance who vanquished the members of squad 43. You know how he's suspicious that I'm the leader of the Resistance already. I had to cover by saying there was no way I could have taken out all those demons and witches that day. I wasn't even there."

"Well, it's true. We made sure you weren't there for exactly this reason," Raven said and remembered how she had had to convince Chris to stay behind while she led the vanquishing party.

"I know. Don't worry. He still suspects me. But, it's not like he can prove it. I've got the entire Resistance on the look out for the traitor. Sooner or later he'll slip up and that should eliminate the problem of our business getting back to Wyatt," Chris said, exhaling deeply to relieve some of the stress on him.

Raven eyed him as she stroked a hand over his head, making sure to rub at his temples to get rid of the headache she knew he must have. If he was still this on edge, then their talk wasn't over.

"Why do I have the feeling you're not telling me something?" Raven wondered.

"Because there's another reason that Wyatt is so distrustful of me all of a sudden," Chris said.

"And that would be?"

"It seems that my name is being spread all around the underworld by someone looking for me," Chris said and Raven noticed the tautness of his jaw, signaling that he was grinding his teeth together as he thought. He was nervous.

"Do you know who it is?" She guessed not or he would have taken this guy out already like she'd taught him to.

"The identity looks to be unknown. But, Wyatt's got every one of his search teams on the scent. I didn't even ask him to do it. The moment he basically beat it out of me, he put out the order."

"Why is he blaming you then?" Raven asked, finding Wyatt's reaction ridiculous.

"Let's just say that certain information from this person has jump-started some rumors all over the damn city. And those rumors aren't far from the truth. There are things being said like that I have something to do with all the attacks on my brother, that I'm the last chance of bringing the balance of good and evil back, and that I'm not a true ally to Wyatt."

"Three for three," Raven mumbled and Chris smirked.

"That last one really threw Wyatt over the edge. He was good and ready to pitch me back in the dungeons until I worked some of your magic on him and he left it alone."

"Aren't you glad I taught you how to lie?"

"It does come in handy," Chris had to admit.

Chris finally looked at least calm enough where the nearest vase wouldn't go sailing through the air or the flowers inside of it wouldn't ignite with flames.

In the short time they had gotten to know one another, Raven noticed the change in Chris. Pretending as if he were Wyatt's right hand man and being forced to work with the likes of demons had done things to Chris on the outside; as well as the inside.

Chris had caved on the dressing rules Wyatt seemed to have set. That day he was clad in black tailored pants and a smoky gray silk button up shirt that Raven had to say he didn't look too shabby in, even if it was clearly one of the better picks from Wyatt's collection of clothing. Except Wyatt was more of the egotistical 'flaunt what you got' type of guy with his tight shirts while Chris was a conservative 'comfort is best' sort of guy. The brothers couldn't be anymore opposite.

Then there was Chris's personality and resourceful new habits. Raven had no doubt when it came to the matter of Chris joining Wyatt. Chris would refuse to give in till death. Then again, Wyatt had a way of breaking people. And Raven didn't single out Chris as special from that bunch. If anything, being his brother and all Chris was constantly trying to be persuaded by the tyrant to be converted over to Wyatt's side. As much as Raven believed Chris to be one of the strongest men she knew, she saw one flaw that Wyatt could forever use to keep Chris from straying too far.

Wyatt was his big brother.

So, in private, Raven had been giving Chris lessons on how to fend off his brother's attacks; physically, mentally, and emotionally. She had grown proud of her student and lover; especially at the speed of his progress. All though he had not be open to the idea of learning the arts of deception, manipulation, and ruthlessness, Chris had achieved quite quickly everything Raven dropped in him lap. It was a lucky thing that Chris would never join Wyatt. As Wyatt's student, Chris might actually do some damage to the world. Raven was just happy that Chris did not see things as his brother did and never would.

"I have a few more jobs tonight. They'll be quickies." Raven slid herself onto Chris lap as she breathed in his ear, "But, when I come back here tonight, nothing between you and I will be a quickie."

Chris lips slowly drew out into a smile that in truth meant nothing. And, if she had not taught him to deceive so well, Raven would have known the student had surpassed teacher with his lies. Raven had once said to Chris that you take what you need if it helps you prevail in the long run. It wasn't that Chris wanted to hurt Raven. He was just surviving in the way she, as well as Wyatt, had taught him.

Raven was his ticket out of Wyatt's world and back to Bianca. Little did he know that the cost for what he was about to do may have been too high for even him to pay.


	20. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

There will be no more updates from any of my stories for the next one or two months. I'll be taking that time to rewrite a few of my older stories to improve my current stories and plots. My writing style has changed so much since I first began at fanfiction and I need to fix my older work. A few new characters will be added and some storylines will change. So, when I do update, I suggest you re-read any stories I mark 'Rewritten'.

STORIES THAT WILL BE REWRITTEN:

**1: Forced Love In The Family**

**2: Forced Love In The Family 2**

**3: A Dangerous Life**

**4: Five Brothers**

**5: Five Brothers: A Look Into The Past**

**6: Five Brothers: A Look Into The Past – Part 2 (Both T Rated and Unrated Versions)**

Sorry about doing this to you guys. But, I personally feel it needs to be done. I've been tiptoeing around my own writing errors for too long and need to fix them. I hope you understand and like the new versions of the stories once I post them.


	21. Fans!

Hey, you guys. This is not an updated chapter. But, read it anyway or pay the price. Lol. Anyway, you all know I'm re-writing most of my stories. I'm about in the middle of each story now. So, before I finish, I'd love to know if you guys want to see anything happen in my stories or have any suggestions. I've been dying to let the fans have their say. So, send me an e-mail or review and I'll pick the ideas I like best to add to my stories. Trust that you will be credited for you help. I'm not into stealing people's creativity. Love you all. And hope to be back in the game by the beginning of the school year.


End file.
